The wild adventures of Kuk and Yami!
by Yami's Kuribo
Summary: When Kauket and Kuribo fall in love with Kuk and Yami they follow them everywhere trying to get them to go on a date.
1. Party Crazy!

This story is written by: Kauket blue dragon, Seto-Kaiba Red Archery Girl and myself, PharohYamiDuke.   
  
Kuk is what we call Yami Malik.  
  
Kauket=Kauket blue dragon.  
  
SK is Seto-Kaiba RAG  
  
And Kuribo is me, PharohYamiDuke AKA Yami's Kuribo ^_^  
  
  
  
The story begins when Kauket decides to have a party.   
  
  
  
Kuribo: OKAY! *Gets up and dances with Yami.*  
  
SK: ""Talks to Seto*"  
  
Kauket: WEE!!!! *gets Kuk and trys to dance with him-he trys to get away*  
  
Kauket: nope your not going anywhere! *puts cuffs on his legs*fixed!  
  
Kuk: HELP!  
  
Kauket: *continues dancing*  
  
Kuk: I know I was bad in the past but I can change!!!!..........  
  
I think...but that's not the point!!!  
  
Kauket: *continues happly*^_^  
  
Yami: "You know this is weird back in egypt we..."  
  
Kuribo: Can't we just have FUNNNNNNNN?  
  
Seto: I think those people out there dancing are insane, don't you?"  
  
SK: "Yes, I do."  
  
Seto: "It's funny to think Yami is my greatest opponent, and he's out there dancing and talking about Egypt."  
  
Kuk: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! *makes a weak atemp to jump away,fails falling on his feet*  
  
Kauket: Aww,...he's hurt!! *picks Kuk back up and dances*  
  
Kuk:~_~'  
  
Yami: "Can't we just dance like normal people?"  
  
Kuribo: "That's what we are doing!" *grabs Yami and tosses him accross the room*  
  
Seto: You know? This party really doesn't seem like my type. *ducks as Yami comes flying by*  
  
SK: "I see what you mean"  
  
Kuk: *makes an other weak jump, succeeds* Alright!!  
  
Kauket: Come back here!! *grabs Kuk*  
  
Kuk: NO!!!  
  
*Yami gets back on his feet*  
  
Kauket:*cuddles Kuk*  
  
Kuk: I'm not made for cuddling!!help me!!  
  
Kuribo: "YAY! let's do that again!"  
  
Seto: "I'm getting out of here before someone tries to throw or cuddle me"  
  
SK: Yeah...me too.  
  
Kuribo: Kaiba what your leaving?  
  
Kuk: WAIT!!DON'T GO!!!HELP ME FIRST!!!  
  
Kuribo: "I don't think so!" *grabs Kaiba back into the room*  
  
Kauket: He don't need help! *cuddles him more*  
  
Seto: "Let go of me, fluff-ball!"  
  
Kuribo: "I'm more than a mear fluff-ball!" *bites Kaiba*  
  
Seto: "YOW! LET GO!"  
  
Kauket:*continues here cuddling*  
  
Kuk:*starts choking*  
  
Seto throws Kuribo at Kuk and Kauket*  
  
Kuribo: "Sorry Kauket! Kaiba get back HERE!"  
  
Kuk: *makes a getta away*  
  
Kauket: NOOOOOOOOO!! *chases Kuk*  
  
Yami: "I've got a shot...."  
  
Yami: "I'm taking it!"  
  
*starts for the door."  
  
Kuk: NO!!DON'T!!!PLEASE!!  
  
Seto: "I think now we ought to call 9-1-1."  
  
Kuk: *smashes into Yami and trys to get out the door*  
  
Yami Bakura: "Hm...good thing I cut the phone line."  
  
SK: "You idiot!"  
  
Yami: "Watch it Yami Malik!"  
  
Seto: "This is insane!"  
  
SK: "Oh yeah. "  
  
Kauket:*Smashes into Kuk and knocks him into the ground*MINE!!!!!!  
  
Kuk:NOOOOO!!  
  
Yami Bakura: "Lets cut the power lines too."  
  
SK: *tackles Yami Bakura* "Oh no you don't!"  
  
Seto: *takes out cell-phone*  
  
Kuk: Yeah!!!Then I can make a getta away!!  
  
Kauket:*holds on to Kuk tighter*  
  
Kuk:*chokes*  
  
Malik: "No way Seto this is a FUN party and your not ruining it!"  
  
Kuribo: "I kinda feel sorry for Kuk."  
  
*sees Yami heading out."  
  
Kuribo: "NO WAY!!!!!!" *chases him."  
  
Kuk:FINE!!I'll just stand here and let her cuddle me  
  
Yami Bakura: "MUHAHAHAHA! Kuk you look really funny!"  
  
Kuk:*stands there eyes closed in anger*I might as well go to sleep to!!  
  
Yami Bakura: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHa!!"  
  
Kauket:*continues*AW!!isn't he cute when he's angry?  
  
Seto: "You're nuts"  
  
SK: "So is nearly everyone else here."  
  
Malik: "How come Kauket like my Yami better than me?"   
  
Kuk:*puts his head on Kauket's shoulders and sleeps,mumbles*  
  
Kauket: Cause he's funny!  
  
Malik: "And I'm not? I looked funny with moter cycle gogles on didn't I?"  
  
Seto: "You look funny right now."  
  
SK:   
  
Kauket: watch this!it's funnyer when I do this to'em!!  
  
Kuk:*eyes pop open*oh no....  
  
Malik:   
  
Kauket:*takes some steps back*  
  
Kuk:*whimpers standing there*  
  
Kauket:*runds dodging at Kuk and flips in the air qraping herself in his cloak making him do a flip too*  
  
Kuk: ARGH!!!  
  
Malik: That is funny!  
  
Kuk:*lands on his back twitching*ow,......  
  
Kauket:*lands on her feet*ta da!!  
  
Yami Bakura: *claps* Your a natural comedian!   
  
Kauket^_^ i know  
  
Kuk:*still lays there*help.....  
  
Kuribo: "Yami lets try that!"   
  
Yami: "No help me!"  
  
Kuk: Ha!!now you get to see and feel what it's like!  
  
Seto: You'd better not try that on me. *Yami lands in the soda chest*  
  
Yami: Ah! COld...cold...pain...  
  
Kuribo: That was fun! lets do it again!   
  
Yami Bakura: *Claps harder* "This is so fun! Just let Yami's own monster kill him!"  
  
Kauket:0.0 I gotta go pee!!!! where's the potty?!?!  
  
SK: "This is getting WAY outta hand!"  
  
Kuk: *sneaks out the door *he he...  
  
Kauket: *jumps up and down* Hurry!!!  
  
Kuribo: "YAY!" *Yami lands in the cakes*   
  
Yami Bakura: *blocks Yami Malik* "No you don't"  
  
Yami Bakura: *laughs* "This party is only just starting, hee hee."  
  
Kuk: *almost makes it to the door*  
  
Kauket: Kuk!!! Don't go!!! *grabs Kuk who screams*  
  
Yami Bakura: "YAY!! This is just awesome just awsome!"  
  
Miho: *Grabs Yami Bakura* Bakura! Let's dance!" *squeezes him*  
  
Yami Bakura: "AHHHH!!!"  
  
Kuk:*laughs*your turn!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: "AAHH!!!! Not funny!"   
  
Miho: "Aww...aren't you having fun, Bakura-kun?"  
  
Yami Bakura: "I was, two minutes ago. Before YOU showed up."  
  
Yami: "Kuribo I am a mess!"  
  
Kuribo: "That's okay here's some punch." *spills punch on Yami.*   
  
Kuribo: "See no more cake on you."  
  
Yami: "Yeah but now I am all wet!"  
  
Kauket: *runs back in* That felt better!! *sighs*  
  
Kuk: *looks around, sneaks out again*  
  
Malik: "Hey if you are leaving can I have your girl?"  
  
Malik: "PLEASE??"  
  
Kuk:0.0  
  
Seto: "This is madness"  
  
Kuk: Hmm,...she's the only one i know that likes me...hmmmm  
  
Seto: " I just hope that Miho girl stays content with Yami Bakura."  
  
*shudders*  
  
Kauket: *smriks* hey Miho!!! Seto's here!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: "C'mon! don't be a hog!"  
  
Miho: "SETO??" *runs over a grabs him*  
  
Seto: *moans* "Oh...no..."  
  
Kauket: *laughs*  
  
Kuk: Okay!  
  
SK: *tries to pry Miho away from Seto* "Quit that, would you?!"  
  
Miho: "But he's my 2nd boyfriend."  
  
SK and Seto: 0_0  
  
Kauket: 0.0 you have two boyfriends?!?!  
  
Kuk:............As long as i'm not the 3rd.....  
  
Miho: "Yes, Bakura, then Seto, and then if no one else is around, Tristan."  
  
Miho: "And Malik is cute, but his Yami is cuter."  
  
Kuk: NO!!!!  
  
Malik: *cries* No one likes me!!!"   
  
Kuk: I'm not cute!!! he's cuter!!! *points to Malik*  
  
Malik: "YEAH THAT IS SOO RIGHT!!!"  
  
Kauket: Ah, there there Malik. I like you *gives Malik a hug*  
  
Malik: YAY!! thanks!  
  
Miho: "Your okay...but...*runs to kuk* Can I be your girlfriend?"  
  
Kuk: *backs away* No!!!  
  
Kuk: Stay away!! girls are scarey!!  
  
Kauket: He's mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: "Of course you can be Kuk's girlfriend he loves you."  
  
Miho: "REALLY? YAY!!! "  
  
Kuk: No I don't!!!!!! Shut up Yami Bakura!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: *whew* Just don't mention me"  
  
Kauket: GET SETO!!!KUK'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Sorry, Yami Malik. I just had to."  
  
Miho: "Yay! Seto!"  
  
Miho: "I want them all!"  
  
Kuk: Get Yami Bakura!!!!He likes you too!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miho: "Pulls YB and Seto into group hug."  
  
Kauket: MINE!!!!!!!! *grabs Kuk and doesn't let go*  
  
Kuk:*is being squezzed to hard* help.........  
  
Kuribo: *turns music on and up to FULLL BLLLASST!*  
  
Yami: "NO! Ow! aw my ears!"  
  
Seto: *attempts to cover ears* Let GO WOMAN!"  
  
Kauket: ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuk: *covers his ears* TURN IT DOWN!!!!!  
  
SK: "Yeah, lay off, Miho! And lay off the Music Kuribo!!!"  
  
Kuribo: "Let's order a rock band!"  
  
Kauket: *squeezes harder* mine ^_^OKAY!!  
  
Kuk: *sucks up for air* help!  
  
Kuribo: "Why isn't the phone working?"  
  
Yami Bakura: "Because...*tries to get air* I cut...eh eh the lines!" *is totally out of breath*  
  
Kuk: Hey!! People! who arn't being squeezed to death!! help!!!!!!!!  
  
Kauket:*huggles Kuk more*  
  
Yami: "Okay." *starts to walk over*  
  
Kuribo: "NO way! Come back here!" *grabs Seto's cell phone and quickly calls the band then chases Yami again*  
  
Kauket: *Tries to shoo Yami away*  
  
Kuk: NO!!HELP!!  
  
Kuribo: "oh c'mon Yami let's do another flip!"   
  
Kuk: *whines* Help!!! *kicks his feet*  
  
Yami Bakura: "LET GO OF ME!"  
  
Kauket: Awwww,...isn't he adoriable?!*cuddles him more*  
  
Malik: " *cries* My Yami isn't that cute!"  
  
Kauket: Okay, *cuddles Malik too*  
  
Malik: "YAY!!!"  
  
Kuk: *continues* help!!!  
  
*Miho lets go of Seto and YB and runs to Yami Malik*  
  
Miho: "Let me have him!"  
  
Kuk: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kauket: *sniffs* okay.....*hands over Kuk who has a worried face, light sob*  
  
Miho: "YAY!!" I GOT the best guy here!"   
  
Malik: "He's not the best I am!"  
  
Malik: At least Kauket likes me!"  
  
Kuk: *whines*  
  
Kauket: *cuddles Malik* Because you look half like him!!  
  
Malik: "AWWW!"  
  
Miho: "look Kuk the band is here."  
  
Kuk:................................................................  
  
Kuribo: Please play as loud as possible!"  
  
Kauket: *head pops up* which band?!  
  
Kuribo: "Kauket, it's Evanescense."  
  
Kauket: ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*squeezes Malik too hard*  
  
Malik: "You know I'm not sure I like this anymore."  
  
Kuk: See how it feels...  
  
Malik: "Yeah. ow."  
  
Malik: "Kuk wants you."  
  
Kauket: Let's dance!!!!!!!!!! *dances*  
  
Kuk: Good thing it's not me anymore, your about to get it worse....  
  
Kuk: No!! Don't get me!!!  
  
Malik: :'(   
  
Miho: "You said he was mine!"  
  
Kauket: *continues dancing* isn't this fun?!  
  
Malik: Sort of."  
  
Kuribo: "YEAH THAT'S WHAT I CALL MUSIC!!!  
  
Kauket: *stops* ack! your no fun!! *snacthes Kuk back* He's more fun cause he pouts about it!!!  
  
Kuk: NO!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: "IT'S KINDA LOUD IT'S IT?"  
  
Kauket: I GUESS SO!!!!TURN DOWN ONE!!  
  
Miho: NO NO NO NONONONONOOOOOOOO you don't!"  
  
Kauket: MINE!!!!!!!!! *grabs Kuk and runs*  
  
Miho: "He's mine!!!!"  
  
*grabs an arm*  
  
Kauket: NO HE'S NOT!!!! *grabs the other arm* MINE!!!MALIK HELP ME!!!  
  
Malik: "no! your not fun!"  
  
Kuk: ANYONE HELP ME!!!!!MY ARMS ARE ABOUT TO BE RIPED OFF********  
  
Miho: "Don't worry Kuk I'll save you from HER!"  
  
Kauket: *sobs as she pulls on Kuk's arm*  
  
Kuk: Help!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: "HAHAHAH!!!"  
  
YB: this is good party again!"  
  
YB: *snip* there goes the electricity! HAHAHA!!!  
  
Kauket: GET Y/BAKURA!!!HE SAYS HE LOVES AND WANTS TO MARRY YOU!!!! *sobs again pulling on Kuk's arm*  
  
Kuk: MY ARM!!!!HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuk: I wanna keep my arms!!!!  
  
Miho: "But Kuk is just sooo cute!" *almost snaps the arm in half*  
  
Kuk: *eyes flash open* OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: "No you are mean!"  
  
Kauket: But he wants to marry you!!!!  
  
*ponits to Yami Bakura and sobs*  
  
Kuk: I'll do anything!!!  
  
YB: WHAT??  
  
Miho: *let's go of KUK* *eyes brim with tears* You do?"  
  
Miho: "Okay lets get married!"  
  
Kauket: *smatches Kuk kisses him all over on the ground*  
  
Kuk: ewwwwwwwwwwwww...  
  
YB: "W.....WHAT??"  
  
Seto: "Ick...this is getting scary. I'm leaving!"  
  
SK: Me too!  
  
Kauket: *lays on top of him and won't get off,snarls* mine!!!  
  
Kuk: help!!!  
  
Yami: "Kuribo you've thrown me enough please let's sit down!"  
  
Kuribo: "Not yet Yami!"  
  
Kuk: help......please....  
  
Kauket: *continues kissing Kuk all over his face*  
  
Kuk: *spits and such* yuck!!  
  
Miho: What should I wear to the wedding?  
  
YB: "Bandages lots of them."  
  
Miho: *snaps out of imagination world* "huh? why?"  
  
YB: "It may be your last party"  
  
Miho: "I don't like the sound of that..."  
  
Kauket: *wraps he legs around Kuk's waist and arms around his neck* mine!!! *won't let go*  
  
Malik: "NOT fair!!!"  
  
Kuk: *slowly stands up* I have a leech on me.......  
  
Yami Bakura: "Yep but not a bride."  
  
Kuk: *Tries to pull off Kauket-she won't let go*................  
  
Kauket: *holds on to dear life - sleeps there* mine.......zzzzzzzzz  
  
Malik: "PLEASE STOP I'm SOOO jealous!"  
  
Miho: "Well, I have to go home now sweetie, but I will plan the wedding tomorrow, ok?" *flutters lashes*  
  
Yami Bakura: *as Miho leaves* "Good ridiance"  
  
Malik: "WAIT!!!"  
  
Malik: "Marry me Miho!"  
  
Kuk: *stands there, tries to poke her off, no change*  
  
*Kuribo multiplies and goes to hug YAMI.*   
  
Yami: "NOO! YOU'LL SELF DESTRUCT!!!"  
  
*explosion*  
  
Kuk: *watches laughs*  
  
Malik: *cries*  
  
Kauket: *still holds on sleeping*  
  
Kuk: *turns to Malik* You sure you wanna her?  
  
Malik: Uh....not her got any other girls?"  
  
Kauket: *hears Malik*  
  
Yami: *weakly stands and coughs* "There's always Mai and Tea and Serenity"  
  
Kauket: :'(  
  
Malik: ooh! I'm sorry!  
  
Kauket: My feelings are hurt!!!  
  
Malik: Kuk comfort her!"  
  
Kuk: Ah! Look what you did!! There goes my shirt!!  
  
Kuribo: Cup of Tea, anyone?"  
  
*actual drink, not Tea the girl"  
  
Kauket: *light sob, rubs her eyes* Is it hot?  
  
*sob*  
  
Yami: let's watch a movie!   
  
Kuk: A action movie?  
  
Yami Bakura: *looks around* Guess SK and Seto escaped. Drat."  
  
Yami Bakura: How about Dracula?"  
  
Yami: uh... You guys would probably like romance right?"  
  
Kuk: I guess.  
  
Kuribo: care bears?  
  
Kauket: *looks at the hot tea, smriks*  
  
Kuk: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: The WHAT?   
  
Kuribo: -_- Care Bears. They're cute.  
  
like me.   
  
YB: You cute? your a dark fiend!"  
  
Kauket: *grabs hot tea and throws it on Malik* That's what you get for saying what you did earlier!!!  
  
Kuk: There goes my shirt....  
  
*looks at his soaked shirt*  
  
Kuk: -_-'  
  
Malik: OWOWOW!"  
  
Kauket:   
  
Kuribo: SOOO what movie?  
  
Yami: uh...  
  
Kuk: Um,...*looks at TV* I dunno...  
  
Kauket: *cries herself to sleep*  
  
Yami: uh...  
  
Kuk: *looks down to see Kauket asleep* Okay, help me get her off while she's still sleeping.  
  
Yami Bakura: *sticks tape in* lets watch this I'm not sure what it is but oh well.  
  
Kuk: Will some one help!!! *points to Kauket whose still locked onto him*  
  
Malik: "NEVER!!!"  
  
Kuribo: Who wants popcorn?"  
  
Kuk: WHY?!??!  
  
Kauket: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Yami: "Kauket really snores wake her up!"  
  
Kuk: No, then she'll squeeze me.....  
  
Kuribo: NO TALKING ABOUT snoring during the movie!"  
  
Malik: wake her up!"  
  
Kuk: Can you help me out? your a nice guy! unlike him *points at Malik*  
  
Yami Bakura: Are you talking to me? if so ME NICE YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!!"  
  
YB: I am evil like this weird tape!"  
  
Kuk: NOT YOU!!!!HIM*points to yami*  
  
Yami: "Oh alright."  
  
Kuk: Thanks^_^  
  
Yami: Mam you are being very annoying to mr....mr....uh what's your name?  
  
Kauket: Kauket.  
  
Kuk: Me?  
  
Yami: Yes you!"  
  
Kuk: Kuk!!!  
  
Yami: oh. To Mr. Kuk so would you kindly let go of him?"  
  
Kauket: *doesn't listen and holds on tighter*  
  
Kuk: Your too nice, tear her off of me.  
  
Yami: but that is so mean."  
  
Kuk: Well,...do it in a kind way.  
  
Yami: *grabs Kuaket's back and pulls gentally*  
  
Kauket: *holds on* Nooooo.....*sobs*  
  
Yami uh...she won't come off.  
  
Yami: hm...  
  
Kuk: A little harder.....  
  
YB: oh I'm sending her to the shadow realm!"  
  
Kauket: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!*screams and holds on tighter*  
  
YB: starts to use power*  
  
Kauket: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*continues then smashes YB in the wall*NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Kuk: Hey she's off!!! It worked!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YB: Ow *uses power on the band* oops.  
  
Kauket: *still screams no*  
  
Kuk: *smacks Kauket's head* You can stop!  
  
YB: Stop your screaming it was only the band!"  
  
Kauket: *whimpers instead*  
  
Kuribo: "Here's the popcorn!"  
  
Kauket: *tries to crawl back on Kuk who pushes her away* No one loves me!!!  
  
Malik: Your nice.  
  
Kauket: Fine!! I'll just get Yami!!! He has the same hairstyle!!! *grabs hold of Yami*  
  
Kuk:........your turn.  
  
Yami: "No please I hate you let go!"  
  
Kauket: *sobs*  
  
Yami Bakura: You're so sweet, Yami"  
  
Kauket: Your evil, cruel and MEAN!!!! *sobs more*  
  
Kauket: Just pure evil!!!!!!! evil!!!!!!!! *sobs*  
  
Kuribo: HEY!!! He is the BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST BESTBEST BEST BEST BEST BESTBEST BEST BEST BEST BESTBEST BEST BEST BEST BESTBEST BEST BEST BEST BESTBEST BEST BEST BEST BESTBEST BEST BEST BEST BESTBEST BEST BEST BEST BESTBEST BEST BEST BEST BESTBEST BEST BEST BEST BESTBEST BEST BEST BEST BESTBEST BEST BEST BEST BESTBEST BEST BEST BEST BESTBEST BEST BEST BEST BESTBEST BEST BEST BEST BESTBEST BEST   
  
Kauket: *soaks Yami's shirt with tears* MEAN!!! AND CRUEL!!!!  
  
Kuk:..............*watches*............  
  
Yami: I apologize mam! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry!  
  
Kauket: *sobs more* No your not!!!  
  
Yami: Forgive me please!!!!!!!!  
  
Kauket: Meanie!!!! *bangs his shoulders*  
  
Yami: I really am!  
  
Yami: Believe me please!  
  
Kauket: Even Kuk's nicer than you!!!!! *hits his shoulders again*  
  
Kuk: That's hard to belive....  
  
Yami: Ow! then take him he really loves you anyway!   
  
Yami thinks: A little lie isn't bad.   
  
Kauket: *slides down to Yami's feet sobing*  
  
Kuribo: YAMI IS MINE NOW GET OFF HIS FEET!  
  
Kauket: Fine! *Kicks Yami's shin as hard as she can* MEANIE!!YOUR SO EVIL!!! *sobs over to Y/Bakura* he's nicer than you!! *sobs on YB shoulders*  
  
Kuk: his turn  
  
YB: Fine stay there! but just stop crying!  
  
Kauket: Fine!!!! *whimpers*  
  
YB: Thank you very much. YB thinks: not!  
  
What will happen now? Will the police arrest Kuribo for playing the music too loud? Will Kauket ever forgive Yami? Will SK and Seto ever return? Will the power come back on? --SK   
  
Review, and find out in Chapter 2! 


	2. Coke vs Pepsi

Kauket: Your so nice!!!!*sob*  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah sure I am.   
  
Kauket: And so is he!*points to Kuk*But he's evil!!!!*points to Yami*And he's cruel!!*points to Malik*  
  
Kuk:.......right......8-)  
  
Yami: I said I was sorry! are't you ever going to forgive me?  
  
Kauket:*sob*NO!  
  
Kuk: She's not good on forgiving....  
  
Malik: No one likes me! Kauket doesn't like me anymore cause I was mean!  
  
Yami: "Fine stay mad at me!"  
  
Kauket: I will then!!!  
  
Kuribo: Yami you don't need that twit I'm here!"  
  
Kauket: i'm not a twit!!  
  
Yami: "Kuribo look what you did!"  
  
Kuk:.......*continue to watch*  
  
Kuribo: But it's true~"  
  
Yami Bakura: My shirt is now soaking wet I am nOW VERY ANGERY!!!!!  
  
Kauket: Fine!I won't cry no more!!!*shoves Yb away*I don't need you and your wet shirt!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: It's your fault it's wet!  
  
Kauket: No it's not!!!it's theirs*points to Yami and Malik*  
  
Malik: I feel just awful!"  
  
Yami: I said I was sorry! Do you want a hug?  
  
Kauket:*sniff*Yeah*holds out for a hug*  
  
Yami hugs her.  
  
Yami: there still mad?  
  
Kauket:*sniff*Thank you,I forgive you!  
  
Yami: YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh lucky you! Now can you get back to killing Malik or Kuk Kauket?  
  
Yami Bakura: I liked when you did that.  
  
Kuk:*thinks*Maybe this can be my get away..*starts to slowly back away*  
  
Kauket: okay,*looks around to see Kuk gone*HE'S GONE!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kauket:*sobs*HE LEFT ME!!!!!*crys*  
  
Yami Bakura: Yami I need your hair gel and Malik come here."   
  
Yami: My hair gel what for?  
  
Kauket: NOW I'M MAD!!!!!*rages out the door to hunt down Kuk*  
  
Kuribo: "Uh...you guys what some popcorn? Or should we follow her?  
  
Malik: We'd better follow her!"  
  
Malik: I don't want he to be mad anymore!  
  
Kuk:*from out the door*WHAT THE ----------?!??!*loud crashing start to come followed by Kauket ranting*  
  
Kauket:*comes in with a proud smile holding Kuk in her arms*I got him!!  
  
Kuribo: Great job Kauket!  
  
Kuk:*annoyed embrassed face,thinks*How embrassing....  
  
Yami Bakura: good now kill him!  
  
Kauket: See!He's my baby!!*huggles Kuk*  
  
Kuk: Help me....  
  
Kuk: Before this ruins my head...  
  
Malik: Here we go again!  
  
Yami Bakura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yami: I'm just glad it ain't me.  
  
Kuribo: Dancing time!"  
  
Kauket: We need some romance!*kisses Kuk*  
  
Kuk: 0.0  
  
Malik: "Ick!"  
  
Yami: I'm VERY glad that isn't me!  
  
Kauket:^_^*continues and finaly lets go*  
  
Kuk:*out cold*  
  
Yami Bakura: "Yay!"  
  
Kauket: I didn't mean to kill'em.....I guess I have to take care of him^_^  
  
Kauket:*lays Kuk on a bed and buts a wet rag on his forehead,wraps his hair around her fingers*  
  
Kuk: XD  
  
YB: C'mon kill him already!  
  
Kauket:*hugs Kuk and frowns*I dun wanna kill my guy!  
  
YB: "Drat."  
  
Yami Bakura: Yami where is that rod!  
  
?  
  
Kuk:*twitches*help....  
  
Yami: Uh...right here but I don't think I want to give it to you."  
  
*Yami Bakura starts chasing Yami around the room*  
  
Kauket:*smiles*Look he's awake!!!  
  
*Kuribo bounces on the bed*  
  
Kuk: help me!!!  
  
Kuribo: That's great! Now we can continue to PARTY!  
  
Kauket: He needs an other kiss!!*kisses Kuk again*  
  
Kuk: 0.0  
  
Kuribo: Aw!   
  
Kuk:*falls back in her arms passed out*  
  
Kauket:*frowns*what?!Is my kiss the kiss of death?!  
  
YB: YAY!! I don't need your rod anymore!  
  
Kauket:*huggles the passed out Kuk*He's so cute!!  
  
Malik: Does ANYONE LIKE MEEEE????????  
  
Kauket: you want me to kiss you too?  
  
Kuk:*out cold*  
  
Malik: Well I wasn't thinking that....I was thinking that someone would think that I was cute."  
  
Kauket: Oh,...hmm....  
  
*points to a herd of rapid fan girls for Malik*That good enough?  
  
Malik: *wide eyed* YAY Thanks!  
  
Kauket:^_^ your welcome!!  
  
Kuk:*slowly wakes up*  
  
Malik: I got more fan girls than you!! HAHAHAHAAH!!!  
  
Kuk:*wakes up and sits up*You can keep'em too.  
  
Yami: 0_0 who would want fan girl?  
  
s?  
  
Kauket: Yay!He wants to be single with me!*hugs Kuk*  
  
Kuk: What?!I didn't say tha-never mind*lets Kauket hug him since if he fought,he would only lose*  
  
Yami Bakura: Why couldn't Miho just want to be my boyfriend cause now I got to get married tomorrow.   
  
Kuk:*laughs at Yami Bakura*  
  
*Miho walks in with SK and Seto*  
  
Miho: Alright I'm back!  
  
Miho: My love! I brought these guys back too so we can finish our party before tomorrow!   
  
Yami Bakura: This is NOT funny so Kuk if you laugh you are dead!  
  
Kuk:*continues laughing*I beat you before I can beat you again!!  
  
Kauket: Yeah!He can whoop you good!!*sticks out her tonge*  
  
Miho: SK is going to be the flower girl! And Seto is going to be the ring boy ok dear?  
  
Seto: Me? I'm to old!  
  
SK: Same here!  
  
Kauket: Your never too old for weddings!!!  
  
SK and Seto: ARG!!  
  
Kuk:*continues to laugh at Yami Bakura and now at Seto and AK picturing them in a tux*  
  
SK*  
  
Miho: And since Kuk and Kauket wanted to get married too I plan this to be a double wedding ok?  
  
Kuk: 0.0 NOOOOOOOOO!!DON'T I BEG OF YOU!!!  
  
Kauket: YES!!!*cheers*  
  
Miho: This is awesome!"  
  
Miho: Maybe SK and Seto should get married too!  
  
Sk: "Uh...I suddenly liked it a lot better as flower girl."  
  
Seto: I liked being ring boy better too!"  
  
Kauket: How many kids should we have?  
  
Kuk: 0.0 NONE!  
  
SK: "I think we ought to leave now."  
  
Seto: "Ee...me too. I'm busy tomorrow anyway.   
  
Miho: We can cancel everything don't worry!  
  
Kuk:......Fine!I'll take this like a man!*gets perpared*  
  
Yami: what are you going to do?  
  
Kauket: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!he's bein a man!!*hugs Kuk*  
  
Kuk:*annoyed look,shakes head*I don't know.....  
  
YB: Well what ever it is I'm with you!  
  
YB: I'm WAYYY to old to get married for one thing and I WON'T do it!  
  
Kauket: age doesn't matter!It's love that matters!  
  
Kuk:.......  
  
YB: BUT I DON"T LIKE HER!!  
  
Miho: I know it's more than like it's LOVE!  
  
YB: What an idiot!  
  
Kauket: Hmm,...*looks at Yami then snatches the rod*NOW YOU DO!!!*uses the rod and makes YB love Miho*that better!  
  
Kuk:0.0 She's scarey.....  
  
YB: I love you Miho! *Hugs her*  
  
Kuk:*watches in horror*  
  
Miho: aww!  
  
Yami: Kauket stop that!  
  
Kauket: See!!Now he lobes her!!  
  
Kuribo: Sweet!  
  
Kauket: No,this is fun!*hugs her rod*  
  
Kuk:*is scared*  
  
Kuk: Somebody,...  
  
take that thing away from her...  
  
Yami: Kauket hand it over!  
  
Kauket: No!!I stole it far and square!!*runs with the rod hugging it*  
  
Kuk:*watches Kauket run*.............we're doomed...  
  
Yami: Well that's how you were with it.  
  
Kuk:.............so?  
  
Yami: SOOO you shouldn't be talking.  
  
Kauket:*comes back and flops on the bed like a puppy by Kuk*Hi!  
  
Kuk: But it's true!!  
  
Malik: All we have to do is get Lishto/odion/Rishid! He will help!  
  
Kuk:......what are you gonna do?*worried look*  
  
Kauket: ?_?  
  
Malik: First he will get rid of you Kuk.  
  
Malik: Then Kauket will begin to cry.  
  
Kauket: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Malik: Then she will let go of the rod see?  
  
Malik: Then we can put her in jail!  
  
Kuk:*covers his ears*  
  
Kauket: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!MY KUK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: Seto have a cell phone?  
  
Seto: Yeah I do.  
  
Kuk:*still covering his ears*your plans sucks!!  
  
Kauket: I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO!!*hugs Kuk**glares at Seto and smashs his phone*  
  
Seto: My phone!  
  
Kauket: Ha!!Now you have no phone!!*laughs*  
  
SK: Your going to pay for that!  
  
Kauket: No i'm not!!  
  
Kauket: It was self defense for Kuk!!!  
  
Kuk:..........(no comment)  
  
Seto: It was a CELL PHONE NOT A DAGGER!  
  
Kauket: HE SEEMED LIKE IT SINCE YOU WERE GONNA CALL SOMEONE ON ME AND KUK AND TAKES USE AWAY!!!  
  
Kuk: (still no comment)  
  
Malik: only until we could unarm you!  
  
Kauket: FINE!!*throws the rod into the ocean*^_^all gone!*hugs Kuk*  
  
Kuk:*watches in horror as the rod splashes in the ocean*The rod!!!  
  
Yami: Kuribo go get it!"  
  
Kuribo: If I do then can we dance and spin and flip?  
  
Yami:Uh...  
  
Kuk: WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!?*starts to strangle Kauket*  
  
Kauket:*whines*help!*chocke*  
  
Yami: okay! I'll get it!  
  
I mean that was Kuribo}  
  
*Kuribo floats over to the ocean*  
  
Kuk:*continues strangling Kauket*  
  
Kauket:*sobs chocking*  
  
Kuribo grabs rod but falls into water and starts to drown!  
  
Yami: Oh no! Kuribo!   
  
SK: Should we help it? It looks kinda pathetic out there drowning."  
  
Seto: "I suppose we should. Get a fishing rod, will you?"  
  
YAmi: "We are not fihsing for Kuribos!"  
  
Kauket:*continues*  
  
Kuk:*stops strangling Kauket*heh heh heh...  
  
*dives in the ocean and grabs the rod*I GOT IT!!!  
  
*Yami dives in the water!* Yami: I'm coming Kuribo!  
  
Kauket:*cheers*YAY!!LEMME SEE!!  
  
Kuk:*holds the rod away from Kauket*No!Mine!  
  
Malik: HEY YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF THAT ROD!  
  
Kuk: NEVER!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: If it's anyone's, it's mine.  
  
SK: ^_^ Yeah!  
  
SK: Either that or your reincarnate.  
  
Kuk: Not no more!!*stuffs the rod in his back blet lop*Try and get now!!You do it'll look like you gay!!^_^i'm so smart!  
  
*Yami grabs Kuribo and swimms back to shore*  
  
Seto: I don't believe in that stuff anyhow.  
  
Kauket: Not me!*grabs the rod*Mine!  
  
SK: Plus, he doesn't need some stupid rod to look cool.  
  
Kuk: No!  
  
SK and Seto: Kauket has the rod?!  
  
Kuribo: Thank you Yami! Now let's dance again!!!  
  
Kauket: Mine!!*dances with the rod**sings the moew mix tone*mine mine mine mine mine mine!!  
  
Yami: Why do I bother to protest? I always get hurt in the end anyway.'  
  
Seto: I never did like cats.  
  
SK: Especially selfish ones.  
  
Kauket:*frowns*Don't make me make you like'em!!  
  
Malik: Aww I like cats!  
  
Kuk:*holds his arms up*i like cats!  
  
Yami Bakura: I feel so much better now that I am not being controled and that miho is now in the Shadow realm.   
  
Kuribo: You didn't?!?!  
  
Kauket: Then i'll get revenage for Mhio!!  
  
YB: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Seto: At least she won't try to get me anymore  
  
Kuk:*scrampers under the bed*She's dangerous and scarey!!  
  
Kauket:*laughs and sends YB to the shadow relam*now your stuck with her 4ever!  
  
SK: That's a good thing.  
  
YB: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Not forever!"  
  
Miho: "Hiya sweetie! Didja miss me?"  
  
YB:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
YB:   
  
Kauket:*laughs then follows Kuk under the bed*Hi@@  
  
*bed jerks up*  
  
Kuk: AH!  
  
*Kuribo throws Yami again and he lands in the soda chest again*  
  
Yami: Guys we should just get used to this.   
  
*Climbs out of chest*  
  
Yami: cold cold ooooh!  
  
Kauket:*grabs out Kuk from under the bed*~^_^~  
  
Kuk:*angered annoyed look*  
  
Yami: Sprite mixed with Coke, Pepsi, Mountain dew, and Dr. Pepper does not taste good. *spits out soda*  
  
Kauket:*frowns*I'm bored.  
  
SK: No!  
  
Seto: That's not good I presume.  
  
Kauket:^_^lets make everyone dance!!  
  
Kuk:*rans out the door as it swings open*  
  
*Kuribo bite Kuk*  
  
Kuk: OW!!STOP!!  
  
*takes some skin off*  
  
Kuk: OW!!!!*rubs his womb**sniff*  
  
Kauket:*rants*BAD KURIBO!!  
  
Kauket: LEAVE MY KUK ALONE!!  
  
Kuribo: But he was going to leave!  
  
Seto:m *coughs* You're right! It doesn't taste good!  
  
Yami: Glad you agree  
  
Kauket:*hugs Kuk*But be nicer about it!  
  
Kuk: Ow.......*watches the blood pur*  
  
pur*  
  
pour*!  
  
Yami: I feel really sick now.  
  
Seto: Uh...I don't mind it SO much.  
  
SK: Don't 4get, Yami, it was YOUR creature that did it.  
  
Kauket:*starts to bandge Kuk's bite*  
  
Yami: Oh  
  
Kuk:*wipes off some of the blood and fligs it on Yami*heh heh heh...  
  
Yami: AHHH! Gross!  
  
Seto: Ok, I'm starting to feel a bit queezy now.  
  
SK: Me too   
  
Kauket:*continues bandging it*Wusses.  
  
Kuk: I know!And i'm the one bleeding!  
  
Seto: I'm not wimp!  
  
SK: Yeah, but that was gross  
  
Yami: Don't throw your blood on me!  
  
Kauket: Yea right!  
  
Kuk:*throws it again*  
  
Yami: That is DE-SCUS-TING!! SO ST-OP IT!  
  
Kuk: heh heh heh*continues*  
  
SK: *faints*  
  
Seto: "Oh great. Now look what you're stupid antics did!"  
  
Kuk: come on!Be man Yami! Heh heh he..*throws again and Yami and Seto*  
  
Yami: Fine It's cool...just I don't like it...I'm going swimming again!  
  
Seto: "I'm going home to take a shower"  
  
SK: *wakes up* "I'm going home too!" *runs away*  
  
Kauket:*finishes*Wanna see somethin grosser!!  
  
Yami: NO!  
  
Yami: I mean no thank you.  
  
Kauket:*licks off some of Kuk's blood*Too bad!  
  
Kuk:*annoyed look*  
  
Yami: 0_0   
  
Kauket:^_^  
  
Kuribo: uh...he he  
  
Kuk:...............we're done playing with blood....  
  
i think....  
  
Malik: That's good.  
  
Kauket:.......  
  
Kauket: I'm bored  
  
Malik Fan girls: Can we play with you Kuk?  
  
Kuk: NO!!!*hides behind Kauket*USE YOUR ROD ON THEM!!MAKE'EM GO AWAY!!!  
  
MFG: PLEASEY???  
  
MFG1: Will give u a good dance!  
  
*We'll  
  
Kauket:*rolls up her sleave*ALRIGHT!HE SAID NO!!!*use rod to make them go away*HE'S MINE!!  
  
Malik: Just make them like me again!  
  
Everyone turns tward my YAMI it isn't FAIR!!!  
  
Kuk:*continues to hide behind Kauket*Are they gone?  
  
Kauket: Oh,okay*makes them like Malik*  
  
MFG: Oh Malik you are just so cute!  
  
Malik: thank you Kauket!  
  
Kauket: Your welcome!  
  
Yami: Okay I'm done swimming but you have permenentaly stained my favorite outfit!  
  
Yami: with his stinkin' blood!  
  
Kuk:*pops head up and snickers at Yami*  
  
Kauket: Wasn't his fault*points to Kuribo*  
  
Yami: Kuribo, only bit him HE THREW THE BLOOD!  
  
but...  
  
if you think about it it all goes back to the person who wanted this party....  
  
Kauket: Be Kuribo bit him!!  
  
but*  
  
YOU KAUKET! It's your fault!  
  
Kauket: HEY!!YOUR THE ONE WHO WANTED TO COME!!  
  
Yami: No Yugi wanted me to come!  
  
Kauket: Then it's his fault!  
  
Kuk:*eats to cake or what's left of it*  
  
Yami: But you invited us!  
  
Kauket: But you came!  
  
Yami: but you didn't tell me that you were going to have blood as a 'fun thing' here!  
  
Kuribo: *eats cake with Kuk*   
  
Kauket: I didn't know either!!  
  
Yami: then why did you star it!  
  
*start  
  
Kauket: Becasue it just happened!  
  
Kuk: Man, they fight alot....*eats*  
  
Kuribo: uh-huh. *keeps eating*  
  
Yami: Kuribo won't have biten Kuk if Kuk hadn't wanted to leave so it's Kuks fault!  
  
Kuk: Hey, keep me out!  
  
Yami: No!  
  
Yami: you are de problem!  
  
Kauket: No,that was my fault for scaring him!*sticks her tonge out*  
  
Yami: Okay then it's your fault!  
  
Kuk:^_^  
  
Kauket: It's your fault for coming!  
  
Kuribo: Kuk want to dance while they are arguing?  
  
Kuk: As long as you don't throw me  
  
Yami: No you invited me and Yugi wanted to come as me!  
  
Kuribo: okay sure!  
  
Kauket: Then it was his fault!!  
  
Kuk: Okay  
  
Yami: my partner is never at fault it's your fault and you better not say it wasn't!  
  
*Kuribo starts to dance with Kuk*  
  
Kauket: It is!!He has to make problems some times!!He can't be perfect!!  
  
Yami: He is!  
  
Yami: I'm not always perfect but he is!  
  
Kauket: He's not perfect!!  
  
Yami: yes he is!  
  
Kauket: HOW THEN?!He doesn't fight right all the time!!He always get beat up!!  
  
Kuk: True....*dances*  
  
Yami: No not like that!  
  
Kauket: Perfect means everything!!  
  
Yami: GRRRRR.................  
  
Kauket:*sneers*  
  
Kuribo: Your not a bad dance Kuk  
  
*dancer*  
  
Kuk: Looks like Kauket bit Yami's tonge...heh heh^_^thanks!  
  
Kuk: I know!I'm so talented!  
  
Yami: YOU ARE DEFINATLY NOT PERFECT! YOU ARE EVIL TO THE MAX!!!!! AND CRUEL TOO! Oww!  
  
Kauket:^_^Thank you!  
  
Yami: YOU LIKE THAT???  
  
Kuribo: Yami is a lot cuter but your good at dancing.  
  
Kuk:*annoyed look*jeeze,thanks...  
  
Kuribo: I wish Yami'd like me more...  
  
Kauket: Yep!That meands i'm almost as good as him!*points to Kuk*  
  
Kuribo: He is the cutest and best person alive...*starts to day dream*  
  
Yami: Kuk can be nice you are and never will be nice!  
  
Kuk:*looks at Yami*?_?  
  
Yami: *looks at kuk* What u never yelled at anyone.  
  
Kuk: Oh,...hmmm,......  
  
Kuribo: Kuk how can I get Yami to like me?  
  
Kauket: Who said I wanted to be nice!?  
  
Kuk:*points to Kauket who still has the rod*  
  
Kuribo: Yami will block. Yami Bakura was being an idiot and didn't.  
  
Kuk: Hmmmm...  
  
Kuribo: any other way??  
  
Kuk: no....  
  
Kauket:*drinks pepsi*  
  
Kuribo: *wimpers* none? *grabbs the non wet part of Kuks shits and cries on it.*  
  
Yami: *drinks a Coke*  
  
Yami: Coke is better than Pepsi you know?  
  
Kuk:*moaned snarl,turns to Yami*Your it is cryin  
  
Kauket:*glares*No it's not,pepsi beat coke millions of times  
  
Kuk:*annoyed sigh*There they go again!  
  
Yami: No way!  
  
Yami: coke rocks!~  
  
Kauket: Yes Way!!  
  
Yami: Coke rules!  
  
Kauket: Pepsi rulez! 


	3. Oooh! Our OWN YGO episode?

Yami: Alright Kauket why do you like Pepsi?  
  
Kauket: It what I was raised with.  
  
Kuk: *watches the new arguement*  
  
Kuribo: So there is no way to get Yami to like me, Kuk?  
  
Yami: So? What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Kuk: Hm...  
  
Kauket: That it rulez!  
  
Kuk: Maybe you can treaten him with something?  
  
Yami: That's not true! Coke is SOOOO much better...hm...I can't remember which one I had first though...  
  
Kuribo: Hm....like what an explotion?  
  
Kauket: Same here....  
  
Kuk: I dunno,I guess it what's I would do if I wanted someone to like me  
  
Yami: Then how can you say that you were raised with Pepsi if you can't remember which you had first!?  
  
Kuribo: Okay I'll do that when he's in a better mood.  
  
Kauket: Cuase it's what I had the most!  
  
Kuk: WhyHe'll just get mad all over again,might as will do it now,and it would make Kauket happy.  
  
Yami: Fine but Coke is STILL better!   
  
Kuribo: But I'm not here to make Kauket happy!  
  
Kuribo: I'll do it when he is in a better mood.   
  
Kauket: Nuh uh  
  
Kuk: Hmm,....ok.you can ruin his good mood  
  
Yami: Do you remember when Pepsi and Coke went up against eachother? Well who one?  
  
won*  
  
Kuribo: What? I won't ruin his mood!  
  
Kauket:*look at the reviews*It says pepsi!YES!!  
  
Kuk: Hmm,....  
  
Yami: Are you sure???  
  
Kauket: Yeah,it says the won mostly every time,*points to epsi 8 coke: 2*  
  
Malik: Pepsi is better than coke, yes but Dr. Pepper is better than Pepsi. *Fan girl gives Malik some Dr, Pepper*  
  
Malik: Ahh! *leans back in chair*  
  
Kuk: Why are we having a drink war....?  
  
Kauket: Dr. Pepper?!?!?  
  
Kuribo: I hate Dr. Pepper!  
  
Kuribo: Mountain dew is the best!  
  
Kauket: Nuh uh!  
  
Kuk:...............  
  
Malik: Anyway I won a years suply of Dr. Pepper because I'm the loyalist fan of it. Did you guys get that for Pepsi, Coke or Mountain dew?  
  
Kuribo:uh.....no.   
  
Kauket: No,cause I don't have fans....i'm not on the show   
  
Kuk:*wins and year supply of some off name brand coke from an unknow fan*.............woo?  
  
Kuribo: I'm on the show! And everyone knows that I am the BEST duel monster too!   
  
Kuk:*a huge truck comes and dumps off the supply of the coke*...........dig in?  
  
Yami: YAY!! It's coke a cola!  
  
Kauket: *wonders what it would be like on the show for her*hmmm,.....*thinks*  
  
Kuribo: *walks over to Kauket* Hm...Kauket you want to be on YGO right?   
  
Kauket: Sure  
  
Kuribo: And I want to be a bigger star...so why don't we go make the creators make an episode just for us??  
  
Kauket: Okay!!  
  
Yami: Kuk...I have a very bad feelling....  
  
Kauket: Anything that has me deal with Kuk is good!!!  
  
Kuk:..........*scared*  
  
Yami: That feeling just got worse.  
  
Kuribo: Yeah and me with Yami is good.   
  
Kuk:......*more scared*  
  
Kauket: Sow when we gonna put me on the show?  
  
Kuk: I'm gonna quit....  
  
Kuribo: Don't worry I know some one who makes the show so let's go to Japan!   
  
Kauket: Okay!!  
  
Kuk:......Help...  
  
Yami: This is bad  
  
Kuribo: Okay I got the tickets over the net! We leave in 30 minutes!   
  
Kauket: Whoo who!!!  
  
Kuk:....Pleasure...-_-;  
  
Yami: Do we at least get a nice hotel with a pool?  
  
Kuribo: Yep! And we get a spa!  
  
Kauket: YES!!  
  
Kuk:....  
  
Yami: Not good....:-\  
  
Kuk:...I'll quit my job as soon as she starts...  
  
Kauket: Don't be mean!  
  
Yami: Same here!  
  
Kuribo: C'mon Yami Kuk! You 2 will get lots of parts in the episode!   
  
Kauket: Fine!Can I be a villian?  
  
Kuk: I'm still gonna quit...  
  
Kuribo: Why do you want to be a villian?   
  
Kauket: Cuz their cool,or I can be those good/bad people!  
  
Kuk:*.........................  
  
Kuribo: okay cool!  
  
Kauket: YAY!!!  
  
Kuk: Help....  
  
Yami: Don't worry we can help with the script.   
  
Kuk: That's still too close....  
  
Yami: We could rewrite the script and send them both to the SR in the end?  
  
Kuk: Okay.  
  
Kauket: Quit settin me up!!  
  
Yami: We aren't! We are just talking about how we want to help you 2 with your script.  
  
Kuk:*uninnocent voice*Yeah,...help....  
  
Kauket: Lairs!!  
  
Kuribo: alright! Get the chains!  
  
Kauket:*gets the chains*Good?  
  
Kuk:...*backs away with a worried look*what are those for? 


	4. Hollywood here we come!

Kauket: Hollywood here I come!!!  
  
Kuk: I don't think there's a hollywood in Japan-_-;  
  
Yami: There isn't so let's go back!  
  
Kuribo: No! Now who is driving us to the airport?  
  
Kauket: Hmm,...*looks at Kuk* you drive?   
  
Kuk:.....I'll try…  
  
Yami: I'm just glad it isn't me cause the last time I tried to drive…well  
  
Kauket: Go on…  
  
Yami: I went to fast and got pulled over. -_-;  
  
Kuk: Yeah I'm glad you ain't driving too. *Everyone gets into the car and drives to the airport*  
  
Kuribo: Yay! We are here! *Goes and jumps on the plane a lil while later…*  
  
Kauket: *jumps off the plane* FAME HERE I COME!!!  
  
Kuk: Embrassment here I come.....  
  
Kuribo: *bounces on Yami* *Yami falls over* Why did you make me go as a carry on?  
  
Yami: Because I didn't have that much cash!  
  
Kuk: Youv'e couldv'e sneeked her on.  
  
Kauket:*is very excited*  
  
Yami: Yeah but there were security gaurds everywhere.  
  
Kuribo: oooh!  
  
Kuribo: so happy!  
  
Kuk: So?Youv'e could of hid her.  
  
Kauket: Hurry!hurry!!  
  
Yami: okay so I COULD have!  
  
Kuk: And you shouldv'e!Most of my money went towards your goodie ways!  
  
Kauket:*jumps up and down chanting 'hurry'*  
  
Yami: What are you talking about? Kuribo: C'mon Kauket lets show the world how cool we are!  
  
Kauket: Okay!!!*starts running aimlessly towards somewhere* Kuk: -_-;never mind*sees Kauket*Does she even know where it is?  
  
Yami: I have no idea I have only be here...uh...once I think. Kuribo: *runs after Kauket* Wait for me!  
  
Kuk: I never been here...  
  
Kauket: Hurry!!!!!!!!*runs into people*  
  
Kuribo: *Pushes past some people* C'mon movie star coming by!  
  
Yami:-_-; pretend you don't know them.  
  
Kuk: Already am....  
  
Yami: Good. Then this way.  
  
We caught Yami But Kuk is hiding in the janitors closet and we and Yami are looking for Kuk.   
  
ok!   
  
Kauket:*still in the middle of the crowd*KUK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kauket: KUK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kauket:*mostly screaming now*KUK!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuribo: Kuk you are such a coward!   
  
Kuk:*from the closet*No i'm not!  
  
Kuribo: Look there he is!   
  
*Points to closet!*  
  
Kauket: I'LL GET'EM!!!!*charges toward the closet* Kuk: AH NO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuk: HELP!!!   
  
Yami: HAHAHA!!!  
  
Kauket:*opens the closet a grabs Kuk*FOUND YOU!!!!*huge hug* Kuk: Oh,pleasure...  
  
Kuribo: Now we can be happy again!   
  
Yami: Yep. *backs up*  
  
Kauket: YAY!!*puts a leash on Kuk*There!^_^  
  
Kuk:....  
  
Kuribo: Kawii!  
  
Yami: *Makes a break for it and starts running to the food cort*  
  
Kuk: LOOK!!THERE HE GOES!!!!  
  
Kauket: GET'EM!!!*charges after Yami not knowing she's choking Kuk*  
  
Kuk:*being draged gaging*  
  
Kuribo: Yami!  
  
Kuribo: COME BACK TO ME!!  
  
Kauket: HERE'S LEASH IF YOU CATCH HIM!!!*hands over a leash*  
  
Kuribo: *takes leash* Thanks!  
  
*Runs after Yami*  
  
Kauket:*walks now following* Kuk:*embrassed beyound all reasons*  
  
Kuribo: *walks up to food cort* Hm...maybe Yami was only hungrey and went to the food cort?  
  
Kuk:*pops his hair back up*Just look for the colory hair   
  
Kauket: Isn't that him trying to wear a hat?*points to Yami wearing a hat*  
  
Yami: Hm...this hat doesn't fit.   
  
Kuk:*starts draging Kauket on the leash*He's right here!!!*points out like a hunting dog*  
  
Kuribo: Grab him! Grab him! *Kuribo runs over to him with her leash*  
  
Kuk:*quickly grabs Yami*GOT HIM!!!  
  
Yami: Kuribo I'm sorry I only wanted a hat.  
  
*inoccent voice*  
  
Kuk: He's lieing!Lair!!!  
  
Kauket:*laughs at Yami and his hat not fitting*  
  
Yami: But I'm not. I saw the huge crowd and wanted to get one fast. *still inoccent*  
  
Kuk: Why the hat for a crowd?  
  
Kauket:*still laughing*  
  
Yami: *scraches head* Kauket why are you laughing?  
  
Kauket: You look funny with hat!!*points laughing,acadently chokes Kuk* Kuk:*huge gag*  
  
Kuribo: yes you do look funny! *attaches leash* Let's find a better hat.  
  
Yami: :l no!  
  
Kuk:*gags trying to laugh at Yami* Kauket: Okay,now what?We go now?  
  
Kuribo: Okay sure.  
  
Kauket: Okay1^_^*skips off draging Kuk* Kuk:*gag*Stop!!*choke*  
  
Yami: Do we have to go now? What about my hat and lunch I need a coke!  
  
Kauket: We can get that to go!!*skips more* Kuk: stop!!  
  
Kuribo: *tugs on leash*  
  
Yami: *looks behind at the hats*  
  
Yami: My HAT!!  
  
Kauket: Come on Yami!!Don't make us get a choke chain! Kuk:*pictures Yami in a Choke chain**laughs*  
  
Kauket:*whines*Hurry   
  
Yami: My hat! I've never had a hat I want one!  
  
Kuribo: Choke chain please.  
  
Kauket: Otay!^_^*gives Kuribo a choke chain* Kuk:*closely watches*  
  
Kuribo: *attaches coke chain*  
  
{I meant choke}  
  
Yami: Ow!!!  
  
Kuribo: It only hurts when you get away from me!  
  
Kuk:*laughs at Yami*  
  
Yami: NOT FUNNY!  
  
Kuk: FUNNY!  
  
YAMI: *gets a lil away from Kuribo* OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Kauket: Now if he starts bein bad,you just pull the leash hard kUK:*LAUGHS MORE*  
  
Kuribo: Okay.   
  
Kauket: Okay!^_^Let's go!!!*walks with much fan-fare draging Kuk* Kuk: -__-;  
  
Kuribo: we better get out of this airport and to the...OH NO!! We only have 10 minutes to get down town!   
  
Kauket: OH NO!!!!*starts charging at high speed aimlessly not knowing were to even find where their going* Kuk:*trys to keep up running and gaging*  
  
Kuribo: *Runs after Kauket draging and choking Yami* Yami: Eh..OWWWWW!  
  
Kuk: Stop running!!!!! Kauket:*continues charging leaving behind again*  
  
Kuribo: *Continues to run and choke Yami*  
  
Kauket:*stops panting**heave**huff* Kuk:*colapses*  
  
Yami: It you don't take this off of me I'll die!  
  
Kuribo: Oh? Should I Kauket?  
  
Kauket: No,just light choke him,....yeah!great idea me!!!  
  
Kuribo: Okay!  
  
Kuk:*weakly laughs at Yami*  
  
Yami: Please Kuribo??!?!?!?  
  
Kuribo: Oh...I don't want to hurt him. *thinks while running*  
  
Kauket:*sees the ten mintues is up*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!WE'RE TOO LATE!!!!!*sobs a waterfall* Kuk:*sighs*Good.  
  
Kuribo: NOOOOOO!!   
  
Yami: Thank GOODNESS! 


	5. Rush Hour

Kuribo: Hm…I don't think Yami looks to good.  
  
Kuk: SO??  
  
Kuribo: I am taking him to a hospital! Taxi! *Taxi comes over Kuribo and Yami get in and drive away*  
  
Kuk: HEY!!!  
  
Kauket: They left w/o us!?!?  
  
Kuk: *looks around* *Sees Malik w/ bunch of fan girls and the motorcycle* *Kuk grabs the cycle and lets Kauket on and starts driving after the Taxi*  
  
Kauket:*hits the window with a stick*STOP!!!  
  
Taxi Driver: *Breaks window the rest of the way* Would you leave us alone! *passes hospital*  
  
Kuribo: HeY!!!  
  
Kauket:*watches the hospital go by*Um,stop?  
  
Kuribo: The hospital was THAT way!  
  
Taxi driver: uh...oops oh well. *removes mask*   
  
*To reveal Pegasus*  
  
Kuk: Huh?He's not a taxi driver?0.0  
  
Kauket:*screams*  
  
Yami: "PEgasus?!"  
  
Kuribo: We are being kid-napped by Pegasus! HELP!!!  
  
Kuk:*laughs*Your stuck with him!!!  
  
Yami: Well you are coming to now! *Yanks Kuk in the window*  
  
Kuribo: No he was supposed to save us!  
  
Yami: Like he would!  
  
Kuk:Let Go!!!*bike starts to swril*  
  
Kauket:*screams and holds onto Kuk*  
  
Kauket:*crys and screams*YAMI!!!LET GO OF HIM!!  
  
Yami: NEVER!!   
  
Kuribo: Malik fan girls Kauket save us!!   
  
Pegasus: Alright Kuk, Yami, Kuribo I'm going to take your souls one by one.   
  
: - D  
  
Kuk:*starts climbing in the window since there's no other choice*YAMI!!!*starts strangling Yami*  
  
Kauket:*starts taking control of the bike*  
  
Yami: *tries to say ow*  
  
Kuribo: Stop!!! Pegasus take Kuk's soul first!!  
  
Pegasus: WHy him?  
  
Kuk: NO DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kauket:*drives to the side of Pegasus*STOP!!!!  
  
Pegasus: *lets go of wheel to break Yami and Kuk apart*   
  
Kuribo: AHH! We're going to crash!!!  
  
Kauket: EEEEEEEE!!!*quickly jumps and climbs in and takes the wheel**sighs in relif*  
  
Kuk: Go away!!*starts attacking both Yami and Pegasus*  
  
Yami: *starts mind crushing things*   
  
Kuribo: Yami there goes some chearleader.  
  
Kuribo: And another one and another one and another...  
  
Kauket:*parks the car*We can get out...  
  
Kuk:*starts beating Pegasus*I'm not gonna be 1st!!  
  
Pegasus: Fine you'll be now!!!  
  
Kuk: No i'm not!!!!  
  
*tries to take soul*  
  
Pegasus: Hey where is my eye?  
  
Yami: Oh yeah wasn't that stolen?  
  
Kuk:......*burst in laughters*  
  
Kauket:*steps out of the car*  
  
*Kuribo follows Kauket out of car*  
  
Kuribo: I guess Yami wasn't sick so let's go make our episode now!   
  
Kauket: Okay!  
  
Kuk:*still laughing holding his stomch*  
  
Yami: Kuk get to the drivers seat now!!!!!!  
  
Yami: I'm not making an episode with them!!  
  
Kuk:*quickly stops and frowns*Don't boss me!!!*gets in the drivers seat anyways and quickly drives off*  
  
Kauket:*jaw drops*THEY LEFT US!!!!  
  
Kuribo: NOOOO!!! Motorcycle!! We still have it!  
  
Kauket: Yeah!!And it's faster!!*jumps on motorcycle*Get on!!  
  
Kuribo: *hops on*  
  
Kauket:*slams on the gas and vooms off at lightening speed*  
  
Yami: They are following us!!  
  
Kuk: 0.0!!!*drives faster*  
  
Kauket:*gets closer to the bummer*WEE!!!  
  
Kuribo: Motorcycles are fun!!   
  
Yami: FASTER FASTER!!  
  
Yami: Can't you drive faster??  
  
Kuk: THIS IS AS FAST AS IT GOES!!!*enigine starts to break down*0.0!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kauket:*now by the window*HI!!!  
  
Yami: Idiot! Now they're going to catch us!  
  
Kuribo: Yami I know you werem  
  
weren't really going to leave me were you???  
  
Yami: Well yeah I was!  
  
Kuribo:  
  
Kuk: IT'S NO MY FAULT THIS IS A USELESS CAR!!!  
  
Kauket:*slams her breaks in front of the car*  
  
Kuk:*quickly stops*0.0!!!  
  
Yami: Lemme drive!!!  
  
*throws kuk in the back seat*  
  
Yami: *zooms on the sidewalk ahead of Kauket and Kuribo*  
  
Kuk:*gets slamed into the seat**frowns at Yami*  
  
Kauket:NO!*drives after them*  
  
Kuribo: Aww Yami is so cute looking when he is angry.   
  
Yami: *Drives into grave yard*   
  
Yami: Uh...see any hiding spots??  
  
Kuk: How about the grave?  
  
YAmi: okay lets go!  
  
Kauket: 0.0!!A graveyard?I'm not goin in there*stops*  
  
Kuk:*goes in the grave and hides*  
  
Yami gets in to*  
  
Kuribo: *shivers* ooh!   
  
What do we do Kauket?  
  
Kuk: They'll never find us!  
  
Kauket: Flash light!  
  
Yami: hey look a dead body??  
  
Yami: Could you sit over there?  
  
Kuk:*looks at the dead body their on top of*ew..........  
  
Kauket:*starts looking around with a flashlight*hello?  
  
Kuribo: *floats above Kauket* Hello? Yami??   
  
Kauket:*sees a open grave*Wonder whats in there.....  
  
Kuk: It smells too......*covers nose*  
  
Yami: dead*coughcough*   
  
Kuribo: hm...  
  
Kuk: I'm gettin out*gets out of the grave only to be tackled to the ground b Kauket*  
  
Kauket: I KNEW YOU'D COME BACK!!!  
  
Yami: I'm coming to *is tackled by Kuribo*  
  
Kauket:*starts hugging him*Thank you!  
  
Kuk: -_-;  
  
Kuribo: I'm glad we can go get our episode done now.   
  
Kauket: Let's go!!!  
  
Kuribo: YAY!  
  
Kauket:*starts walking off*  
  
Kuk:*sighs*  
  
Yami: I get to ride the cycle!  
  
*sees that Cycle is gone and car has been tore apart*  
  
Kauket: 0.0 what happened to our bike??!  
  
Kuk:*whispers*Yes!  
  
Yami: Get away time??  
  
Kuk: Yeah*starts to sneak off*  
  
Kauket:*doesn't notice*  
  
Kuribo: I loved that bike!  
  
Yami: *follows and isn't noticed either*  
  
Yami: Let's go...uh...where?  
  
Kauket:*sob*It was the best!!  
  
Kuk: Change our look and stuff.  
  
Yami: I got ya!  
  
Kuribo: I loved the colors!  
  
Kauket:*sobs*THE BEST!!  
  
Kuk:*goes in a store and puts spirt clothes on*there!  
  
Kuk:*combs his hair down*Good?  
  
Yami: *slicks hair all the way down* *puts on black leather jacket and pants good enough?  
  
and yeah yours is good.  
  
Kuk: But you mostly wore the same clothes before.  
  
Yami: No I didn't! *removes belts*   
  
*gets ears pierced*  
  
there hows that? 


	6. Yami thinks he is cool :P but he isn't

Kauket: No!!It was the greatest bike we ever had!!!  
  
Kuribo: Yeah! What are we going to do with out it!!!?!?!?  
  
Kuk:*slicks his hair down*Good?  
  
Kauket: I dun't know!!  
  
Yami: Yeah it's fine but let's see hm...I'm going to go get my ears pierced ok?  
  
Kuk:*snickers*Ok.  
  
Kauket: I guess we just have to use our poor feet!!  
  
Kuribo: Not my feet!! Or have Yami and Kuk carry us!   
  
*turns around*  
  
Kauket: Ok!*turns to see their gone*WHAT?!?  
  
Kuk:*puts a stocking cap on*Oh yeah,gangester look  
  
Yami: *comes out with egypian looking earings* Do you think it goes with my leather jacket and pants?   
  
Kuribo: Those meanies they left us here again!!!  
  
Kuk:*looks*Not really...  
  
Yami: Alright then give me something to wear!  
  
Kauket: YEAH!!lets get'em!!  
  
Kuribo: But where would they be??   
  
Kauket: I dun't know  
  
Kuk: What'a I look like to you?A styler?!  
  
Yami: Yep.   
  
Kuk: -_-; Put silver ear rings on.  
  
Kauket:Lets see,think of were they would be.  
  
Yami: Done   
  
Kuk: Okay,now put glasses on!  
  
Yami: Do I look cool yet??   
  
Kuk:*snickers*Yep.  
  
Yami: Really??  
  
Kuk: Really.  
  
Yami: Okay I'll take your word...I guess  
  
Kuk: Okay^^ Good!!^o^  
  
Kauket: Do you know where they would go?  
  
{brb}  
  
{k}  
  
{back!!hi!}  
  
{}  
  
Kuribo: Hm...let's check the train staition?  
  
Kauket: Okay!  
  
Kuk:*walks out of the store*Free at last!!!  
  
Yami: Yep. *People stare* Hey Kuk are you sure I look okay?  
  
Kuk:*turns back*You look fine.  
  
Yami: Then why are people staring?  
  
Kuribo: I hope we find them!!!  
  
Kuk: Because you look that cool!  
  
Kauket: me too*goes in the station*  
  
Yami: Oh that's good!   
  
Kuribo: *Runs into station* YAMI YAMI YAMI????!?! KUK KUK KUK??!?!? ARE YOU HERE?!?!?  
  
Kauket: KUK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!KUK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuk: Yep!!Lets go!!^^  
  
Yami: Where tooo??  
  
Kuribo: I don't see them!! Please Yami where are you??  
  
Kauket: KUK!!!!  
  
Kuk: Um,the next country!!  
  
Yami: Good plan!   
  
Kuribo:   
  
Clerk in station: Uh...ladies would you happen to be looking for somone?  
  
Kauket: Yeah,some people named Kuk and Yami...  
  
Kuk: Okay!Lets go on the plane!!  
  
Yami: YAY!! I'm excited!  
  
Kuribo: Yes! Please help us!!  
  
Kauket: PLEASE!!!  
  
Kuk:*people stare at Yami more*Um....lets go....  
  
Clerk: Okay well if I see them I'll let you know but for now will you leave!?  
  
Yami: SURE!!   
  
Kauket:*frowns*WHY?!  
  
Kuk: Okay!!*starts walking to the airport again*  
  
{One sec gt get something}  
  
{ok}  
  
{Had to get popcorn out of mic }  
  
{yum!!}  
  
Yami: *Brushs bangs back acting cool* Ah!   
  
Kuribo: You are suck a mean man!  
  
*such*  
  
Kuk:*people stare even more*Maybe you should have a hat....  
  
Kauket: Fine!!we will!*storms out*  
  
Kuribo: That's mean old...*follows Kauket out*  
  
Yami: No! I don't want a hat anymore!  
  
Kuk: 8-)I warned you....  
  
Person:*walks up to Yami*What is up with your look?  
  
Kauket: What'a we do now?  
  
Kuribo: I don't know! Maybe back home!  
  
Yami: I like my looks and he thinks I look cool. And isn't that why people are staring at me?  
  
Kuk: Uh....yeah......  
  
Kauket: Yeah!!They have to be home!!!  
  
Kuribo: Maybe!!!  
  
Yami: See! I am COOL!! Now I'll see you peasant later. *Walks ahead*  
  
Kuk:*watches Yami walk off with lots of people staring at him with werid looks*I pity him...  
  
Kauket: LETS GO!!!*storms over to their house*  
  
Kuribo: *breaks down the door* YAMI!?!?!?!? WHERE ARE YOU??!?!!  
  
Yami: Come along Kuk.  
  
Kauket:*storms over the door*KUK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuk:...........*walks in a different way whistling*  
  
Kuribo: look not here either!?! When we find them Yami will have that choke chain on for a year!  
  
Yami: *turns around* Kuk! You better follow me cause I have our tickets.   
  
Kuk: NOO!!!*sadly follows Yami from a far distant*  
  
Kauket: Maybe they went back to the airport!!!  
  
Kuribo: Maybe!   
  
Yami: That's better! *wispers* I have to thank you for making me be sooo cool.   
  
Kuk:..................................yeah.....................................  
  
Kauket:*goes in the airport*KUK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuk: 0.0  
  
Yami: Oh no! Run Kuk run to the plane!!!  
  
Kuk: No!!If I do they she'll know it's me!!!  
  
Yami: ah! Okay! *begins walking again*  
  
Kuribo: Where are they??  
  
Kuk: Who know,but that guy looks weird*points to Yami*  
  
Kuk:*walks in the plane*It worked!!I'm a genius!!!  
  
Yami: Thank goodness!   
  
Kuribo: We need plane tickets to the plane those two just walked into!  
  
Kauket: Yeah!!!Lets go!!  
  
Kuk:*sits by the window*ahhhhh,....*relaxes*  
  
Kuribo: Yeah!  
  
Yami: sits in the middle and starts blabing about how cool he is to the man on the edge.  
  
Kuk: How embrassing...*sees the man give Yami werid looks*  
  
Kauket:*quickly buys the tickets and sits behind Kuk and Yami*  
  
Kuribo: When should we bust them?  
  
Yami: Well you now that I used to be Pharaoh and that was also really cool! And I think that everone thought that I was really cool! Cause you know I just am COOL!   
  
Kuk: You can stop now.........  
  
Kauket: When were about to get off.^^  
  
Kuribo: okay   
  
Yami: Oh yes he gets mad because he isn't cool and he knows that I am! He can be a jerk sometimes too.  
  
Kuk: Oh God......-_-;  
  
Kauket:*listens to Yami cool speach*He think he looks cool like that?  
  
Kuribo: What is wrong with Yami??   
  
Yamih yes and I locked magic away in M. items but locked myself away too. But I am the COOLEST Pharaoh and the best ever!  
  
*Yami: oh  
  
Kuk:*long sigh*  
  
Man:*stares*.....boy..........are you mentaly disabled?  
  
Kuk:*starts laughing*  
  
Kauket:*snickers*  
  
Yami: no I'm not I am just REALLY COOL!   
  
Kuribo: Yami?? What did Kuk do to him?  
  
Kauket: Make him a moron?  
  
Kuk:*still laughs*  
  
Man: Boy,you don't look 'cool' at all!!  
  
Kuribo:   
  
Yami: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!????????????  
  
Kauket:*snickers*  
  
Kuk:*laughs holding his stomch*  
  
Man: 'Cool' isn't wearing unmatching clothes!!*points to everyone staring at Yami*Plus the glasses...*shakes head in shame*  
  
Yami: Huh?? But KUK YOU...   
  
Kuk:*laughs still*Hey,you asked for my help,so I did.  
  
Kauket:*laughs pointing at Yami*  
  
Kuribo: Yami don't embarrass yourself!  
  
Kauket: He already did...*laughs again*  
  
Yami: *opens latch takes suitcase out walks into bath room*  
  
Kuk:*snickers**stops laughing with a sigh*  
  
Kuk: Too bad his clothes isn't in there*snickers*  
  
Kuk:*waits for Yami to come out*  
  
Yami: Hey where are my clothes????   
  
Kuk:*starts snickering*  
  
Kauket: 0_0  
  
Yami: *comes out of bathroom with out his shirt on* Hey Kuk where are my clothes?  
  
Kuribo:   
  
Kuk: Ahh*turns away with a groan*Put a shirt on!!  
  
Kauket:*looks out the window*0_0  
  
Yami: Oh okay  
  
*goes back in the bath room and comes back out with a shirt on backwards* there no where is my clothes?  
  
Kuk:.....Most've droped them...  
  
Kauket:*turns back*0_0 


	7. Dumped :' NOOOO!

Kuk: Please!!!Put a shirt on!!*covers eyes*   
  
Kauket: 0_0  
  
  
  
Kuribo: Hey wait leave it like that you look really strong! :-D   
  
Kuribo: And muscley! :-)   
  
Kauket: 0_0   
  
Kuk: 0_0 That's why I want the shirt back on! *peeks through fingers*   
  
Yami: Uh...I think I want a shirt too...*looks through suit case pulls out Kuk's shirt puts it on* Hm...it's a bit big but it will do.   
  
Kuk: *frowns* That's my shirt!!   
  
Yami: So?? My shirts aren't in there! Cause SOMEONE didn't pack them   
  
Kuk: Yeah!You!*frowns*Or they fell out....  
  
  
  
Kauket:*goes through someone elses suit case**finds Yami a new shirt*Here you go!   
  
Yami: That one is ugly.   
  
Kuribo: Hey you *pokes some guy* You got any good looking shirts?   
  
Guy: Uh wha? 8/18/2003 3:15:44 PM Kauket: This one?*holds up a different shirt*   
  
Yami: Nope to tight.   
  
Yami: I like kuks. :-D  
  
Kuk:-_-;   
  
Kuribo: XD   
  
Kuk:*goes through someone elses bag**finds a pink to-to*Here!!   
  
Kauket: Yeah!!Wear thet Yami!   
  
Yami:WHAT ARE YOU INSANE??? I AM NEVER WEARING THAT!!!!!! 8o|   
  
Kuribo: I think i'd look funny on Kuk. Kuk try it on!   
  
Kuk: 0_0 No!!!It's for Yami!He's the one with no clothes!He needs it!!*holds it up with a wolfish grin*Come on!!   
  
Kauket:*watches*0.0 8/18/2003 3:19:09 PM   
  
Yami: All I want is a MANs SHIRT!!!!   
  
Kuk: Well,be a man!And put this to-to on!!!  
  
Kauket:*sighs*   
  
Yami NO TO-TO!   
  
Kuk: Come on!!Put on the to-to!!   
  
Kauket:*watches*  
  
Yami: I will never lower myself to a to-to!  
  
Kuribo: Uh wha?   
  
Yami: -_-; I'll never put it on!   
  
Kuk: Don't make me put on you!  
  
Kauket: How you gonna do that?   
  
Kuk:................when there's a will there's a way!:D   
  
Kuribo: Uh...okay Kuk put it on him. :-)   
  
Kuk: Really?!ALRIGHT!!!!   
  
Yami: No No!!!!! *Grabs to-to*   
  
Yami: I'll do it myself.   
  
Kuk:*smiles*^__^Okay!!   
  
Kauket:*laughs pointing at Yami*   
  
Kuribo: :|   
  
  
  
Yami: *smiles* :-) *walks to an emergancy exit* *opens it and throws to-to out*   
  
Kuk:*jaw drops*THE TO-TO!!!!NOOOOOOOO!!!!   
  
Kauket:*watches**now laughs at Kuk shocked cry*   
  
  
  
Kuribo: XD Go YAMI!!! :-)   
  
Kuk: We need an other to-to!!!!!*lots people on the plane throws Kuk millions of to-to*:D Thank you everybody!!!Ok,Yami!!Put on of these millions of to-to's on!!   
  
Kauket: 0.0 Where's all pf those come from?   
  
  
  
Kuribo: Uh...lots of dancing maybe?   
  
Yami: I'm not wearing a to-to!!!!   
  
Kuk: Come on!!*holds up a to-to*Be a man!!!And wear a to-to!!:D   
  
Kauket:*goes through the to-tos*   
  
Yami: More like be a lady! Kauket you wear it!   
  
Kauket:*gasp*No!   
  
Yami: Kuribo you wear it!   
  
Kauket:*scared of to-tos*   
  
Kuribo: Kauket and I just aren't the type of girls to be wearing such a terrible thing!   
  
Yami: But I though girls liked these things. *holds up a to-to*   
  
Kauket: Not all girls do.   
  
Kuk: I'll give you anything you want if you do wear it*cross fingers behind his back*   
  
Kuribo: Anything?? :-D   
  
Kuk:............*cross fingers tighter*............*small voice*maybe.   
  
Kuribo: Okay!!! :-) If I where it you will do whatever I say for 3 months okay?   
  
Kuk:*worried look*What are you gonna make me do?   
  
Kuribo: Hm...maybe I'll make you wear a to-to and make you skydive and go on a date   
  
with Kauket!! Wee! This will be fun!   
  
Yami: :| Kuk it isn't worth it.   
  
Kuk: I'll pass.... Kauket: Aw,....I wanted a date:(   
  
Kuribo: Yeah I know you did. :-(   
  
Kauket: That meanie:(   
  
Kuk:.....   
  
Kuribo: Should we shove him off this plane  
  
Kauket: No,cause if we do that then I can't force him on a date:D  
  
Kuk: -_-;   
  
Kuribo: Yeah! When we land you and Kuk and me and Yami will go on a date since they screwed our episode and we never got to do it. fair?   
  
Kauket: Very fair!!   
  
Kuk: Can I pushed off the plane instead?   
  
Yami: Kuk pick one date and be alive or no date and be dead?   
  
Yami: I'll go. -_-;   
  
Kuk: -_-; Fine,the date.   
  
Kauket: Yay!We got dates!!^___^   
  
Kuribo: YAY!!! :o)   
  
Kauket: YAY!!!:o)   
  
Kuk: Boo.......-_-;   
  
Yami: Just make it a good date then we'll leave forever k?   
  
Kauket: :(:(:(:(:(:(:(:( Forever?   
  
Yami: Well maybe only for like 12...*says really low* years   
  
Kauket: :(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(Years?   
  
Kuk:...........*says lower*billion years.   
  
Kuribo: :'( Y do our boyfriends have to be so mean?   
  
Yami: :| did she say...boy friends?!?!   
  
Kuk: Yes.:| Kauket: :'(:'(:'(:'(:'(:'( I want a nicer boyfriend!   
  
Kuribo: Same here! Let's go pick up Duke and some one else for your bf.   
  
Kauket: Okay,....lets see.....hmmmm.....   
  
Kauket: Malik!!!   
  
Kuribo: Okay!   
  
Kuk: They wouldn't do it.  
  
Kauket::D   
  
Yami: Yeah we are sooo much better than Malik and Duke   
  
Kuribo: Hey look there they are Kauket! :-) *Runs to duke  
  
Kauket: Alright!*runs to Malik*   
  
Kuk: Just wait,soon they'll be begin at our feet.   
  
Yami: maybe *looks at Kuribo in Dukes lap and Duke is smileing* I don't know I think we lost them! :'(   
  
Kuk: No!:'( Kauket:*starts beating the fan girls away as she sits in Malik lap*   
  
Duke: Man, I wonder y Yami and Kuk were so mean to you too!   
  
Kuribo: It doesn't matter anymore! :-\  
  
Kauket: I know me too!   
  
Malik: They we're soo cruel!   
  
Yami: :'( Sits back in his airplane seat* I want Kuribo back!! :'(   
  
Kuk: I want Kauket back!:'(:'( Should we beat Duke and Malik?   
  
Yami: Yeah! We'll act like men should! :-) 


	8. In flight! Teasing SK and Seto! Pegasus ...

Kuk: Okay,um...how should we pounce'em?  
  
Yami: Hm...uh...never done that before...uh...??  
  
Kuk:*sighs*Thought so,....you couldn't even drag Kauket off me....  
  
Kauket: Sho evil fan girls!!  
  
Yami: I'm sorry!  
  
Kuribo: Kauket isn't this so much better than being with Kuk and Yami?  
  
Kauket: Yeah,you don't have to bge them.  
  
Kuk: Sure -_-;  
  
Yami: Alright Kuk. I'm just going to...go get a soda and dump it on them? -_-  
  
Kuk: Ah wow!That's really gonna work....  
  
but go ahead and try!.....  
  
I wanna see if it works  
  
Yami: Okay! *gets soda* *walks over to Duke and Maliks seats* *spills drink on Duke's head*   
  
Kuk: No more pretty hair.  
  
Duke: What the?  
  
Kauket: Look what he did to Duke's hair!!*points*  
  
Duke: What are you doing Yami?!?  
  
Malik:............*laughs*  
  
Kuk:.....Hey it worked for him...  
  
maybe it'll work for me  
  
Kuk:*takes a liter of pop**walks over to Malik and dumps it all over his head*  
  
Fan girls: AHHH!! Master Malik!! You JERKY KUK!!!  
  
Kuk:^^  
  
Malik: WHAT THE-?!??!I'M SOAKED!!  
  
Kauket:*also soaked*-_-;  
  
Kuk: Opps,I didn't mean to get you...  
  
Yami: Kuribo! I'm sorry! *looks at Kuribo*  
  
Kuk:*sees Kuribo's also soaked*.....  
  
Kauket: Ew....*drys her clothes*  
  
Kuribo: -_- Yami why do you care so much now? You didn't like me!   
  
Kauket: Same with you!!You don't even like mt clothes!!*shows her soaked clothes*  
  
Yami: We are sorry!  
  
Kuk: Very sorry!!!  
  
Kauket: Then prove it!  
  
Kuribo: Yeah! prove it!  
  
Kuk: I'll jump off the plane wearing a to-to  
  
Kauket: 0.0  
  
Yami: But then we will die and they'll go along with Malik and Duke!!!  
  
Kuribo: A parachute? you like could wear one.  
  
Kuk: Um,and....uh......uhnnn......  
  
Kauket:*waits*  
  
Kuk: Well,what else you want?!?  
  
Kauket: I dunno....A MARRIAGE!!  
  
Kuk:................0.0  
  
Yami: 0_0 how about a date instead?  
  
Kauket: The only way to get me back!  
  
Kuk:....*whimpers*  
  
Yami: Kuk we need to talk!  
  
*pulls Kuk away*  
  
Kuk: Ok,what should we do?  
  
Yami: I think that when we land we will ask them on a date and have a really good date! Then maybe they won't like Duke and Malik anymore and we won't have to get married yet see? It'll work trust me!  
  
Kuk: Okay!  
  
Kauket:*whispers*What are they sayin over there?  
  
Kuribo: I can't hear....*floats above them and listens* *floats back* They really do like us Kauket!! They are going to ask us out on a date when we get back!! But they don't want to get married yet.   
  
Kauket: Aw,But a dates good  
  
Kuk: Ok,here I go...*walks over to Kauket*  
  
Yami: I'm coming too....*follows*  
  
Kuk: I'll go on a really really really good date with if you leave Malik!  
  
Kauket: Okay  
  
Yami: If you leave Duke, Kuribo I'll go on a really really really really really really really really really really really GREAT date with you will you go??  
  
Kuribo: SURE!   
  
Kauket:*jumps off Malik and jumps on Kuk with her soaked sticky clothes*  
  
Kuk:*has pop all over has clothes now*-_-;  
  
Kuribo: *floats above Yami and drops in his arms* okay lets go back to your seats   
  
Kuk:*carrys Kauket back to his seat**thinks about it*.............Why was Duke and Malik on the same plane as us????  
  
Duke: Uh...are we just going to let them do that Malik?   
  
Kauket:*thinks about it also*.....................i dunno  
  
Yami: *thinks too* uh...dunno either  
  
Kuribo: Who cares?  
  
Malik: I dunno,what'a you wanna do?Look at my hair!!Look at it!!!  
  
Kauket: Yeah,who cares...we got a date  
  
Duke: Your hair...well it doesn't look as bad as mine...*Gets up* Aww well! Nvm just gimme one of your fan girls then we can just stay over here.   
  
Kuribo: VERY true!   
  
Malik: Okay,*points to one huge herd of fan girls*you guys!!Go be Dukes fan girls!!  
  
Kauket: n.n  
  
Fan-Girls: Hm...yeah Duke is a lot cuter...  
  
Kuribo: Uh oh! Malik is giving away his fan girls I thought all he wanted was a girl?   
  
Duke:   
  
Malik: But I have endless herds of fan-girls!!  
  
Kuk:.....................As long as they don't mistake me as him.  
  
Kauket: Don't worry!I'm your gaurd!!  
  
Kuribo: That's good, Kauket!  
  
Duke: YAY!   
  
Kuk: Look at the bird!!*points out the window to see a bird*  
  
Kauket: Wow!!0.0  
  
Yami: Oh that is SOO interesting Kuk. *bird poops on window*   
  
Kuribo: -_-;  
  
Kauket: There goes my good view...  
  
Kuk:.......Now I don't even wanna look at thet window now.  
  
Yami: I bet you made the bird angery.  
  
Kuribo: -_- don't arugue you two.   
  
Kuk:*frowns*How?!  
  
Kauket:.....*watches*  
  
Yami: Because you were staring at it! I don't like being watched either!  
  
Kuribo: uh...guys?  
  
Kuk: So?!You and that bird should lrean to get over it!!  
  
Kauket: Um,.....hello?  
  
Yami: -_-; What I am trying to say is don't go bird watching. You know that reminds me I once went bird watching with Tea...I hated it...you know I don't like birds...anyone got a gun?  
  
Kuribo: Yami...?  
  
Kuk: 0.0......I don't think they let guns on planes.....  
  
with you on them....  
  
Kauket: O.O  
  
Yami: Hm...  
  
Kuribo: DROP IT!!   
  
Yami: Okay! hm...is this plane going to slowly or is that just me?  
  
Kuk: It is going pretty slow...  
  
Kauket: 0.0!!I hope it isn't gonna crash!!Not when I didn't even get my date!!  
  
Kuk: -_;  
  
Kuribo: Yeah I want my date! Kauket will you come with me to complain to the captain?  
  
Yami: *wispers to kuk* I don't think they should go by themselves.  
  
Kauket: Yeah!!Let's complain to him!!He's bein' a horrorab;e driver!!  
  
Kuk:*whispers back*Yeah,we need to protect the poliet from Kauket's rage  
  
Yami: Yeah... and Kuribo's too.  
  
Kuribo: *starts marching down the isle*  
  
Kauket:*does the same as she storms in the slaming the door open to the poilet room*WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE PLANE?!?!  
  
Kuk:*follows acting like he doesn't know Kauket*  
  
Kuribo: *Follows Kaukets lead* Yeah are you going to...*gasp* *sees that the pilot is Seto Kaiba and his navigato SK!!*  
  
Kauket: WHAT THE (BLEEP)??!?!?!  
  
Kuk: 0.0!!!!  
  
Yami: Uh...how the?  
  
Kuribo: Are you two the really pilots?  
  
{grabs SK to the PC }  
  
Kauket:*scared*  
  
Kuk:...............*trys to find a way off the plane*  
  
{lol}  
  
SK: Eh...no not really. They told us this was the restraunt. -_-  
  
Seto: They were just trying to get out of a flight I bet.  
  
SK: Anyway, Seto knows how to fly, so don't worry.  
  
Kuribo: You two were trying to get to a restraunt? A date??!?!  
  
Kuk:*not convienced*  
  
Kauket:*relived*Dating?  
  
SK: *blushes * Date?!?!? Are you nuts?!?!?  
  
Seto: Date?! We were trying to get dinner.  
  
Kauket: But that's a date  
  
Kuribo: Totally!   
  
Kuk:*sheepish smile*They love each other!  
  
Yami: Yeah. *grins*  
  
SK: *looks completely embarrassed* Why...you...  
  
Seto: Love?!  
  
Kuk: Yup!Looooveee!!!  
  
Yami: uh-huh!  
  
Kuribo: So SK when are you and Seto going to have a really date since this one didn't work out?  
  
Seto: O_o` No comment  
  
SK: Same here.  
  
Kauket: Maybe they were having one until we came in.  
  
Kuk: Probaly.  
  
Kuribo: what was going on SK?  
  
Yami: Yeah spill it!!  
  
SK: *looks bewildered* He was flying the plane. I was reading the map.  
  
Seto: Yeah.  
  
Kauket: Reading the map on were to find your date?  
  
Kuribo: OOH! Where are you two going!?!   
  
Seto: O_o` I WAS going to home  
  
SK: -_- If he can ever get a minute to fly the plane. Then I'm going to MY home.  
  
Kuk: So you could have a nice date there?  
  
Seto: Not what I meant.  
  
Kuk:*wolfish smile*Sure.  
  
Yami: Oh we know what you meant! : - D  
  
Seto: Well I don't know what YOU are trying to get at. Is it illegal to speak to a girl without it being called a date?!  
  
Kuribo: But you two are with eachother ALLL the time!   
  
Yami: Yeah it has to be LOVE!!  
  
Kuk: Well, yeah.  
  
Kauket: What they said!^^  
  
SK: *blushes furiously* Can you four go away?  
  
Seto: You're getting on my nerves, and distracting me. You DO want to get home alive, don't you?  
  
Yami: Home...*winks to Kuk* right   
  
Kauket: Yeah.  
  
Kuk:*winks back*yep!  
  
Kuribo: Okay, you two love birds we'll cya later.  
  
SK: L...love birds?   
  
Seto: Ignore them. They're idiots.  
  
Kuk: Bye.*walks out and back to his seat*  
  
Kauket: Bye bye!*follows*  
  
SK: So true  
  
Yami and Kuribo go back to their seats too.   
  
Kuk:*stares out the window only seeing the poop*-_-;  
  
Yami: lovely site isn't it. -_-  
  
Kuk: So beauitful....  
  
Kauket: Too bad there's now window wipers for these.  
  
Kuribo: yeah...  
  
Kuk:*looks for new seats*Those or empty and poop free!!*quickly seats himself in the chairs he found*  
  
Kauket:*sits by Kuk**kicks the chair in front of her*  
  
*guy in front is Malik*   
  
Malik: Kauket? You..you really hate me don't you?   
  
Kauket: 0.0 No!!I did't know it was you!!It--it-- it was him!*points to Kuk*  
  
Kuk: What?!?No it wasn't!!  
  
Malik: Grrr...evil Kuk!   
  
Kuk: But it wasn't me!  
  
*Yami and Kuribo sat down next to Kauket and Kuk*  
  
Yami: Uh...something going on here?  
  
Duke: Yeah that jerf Kuk kicked Malik's chair!   
  
Kuribo: it's called B I G D E AL  
  
Kuk:*waves arms*No I didn't!!  
  
Kauket: Yeah.....  
  
Malik: So who was it?  
  
Kauket: Not me.  
  
Yami and Kuribo point to Pegasus who is sitting behind them.  
  
Yami He kicked Kauket who was made to kick your seat.   
  
Kauket: Yeah!!!  
  
Kuk: He's here?!?!  
  
Yami: I guess so.   
  
Kuk:*stares at Pegaus*What's you doin here?!?  
  
Kauket: -_-; You don't need to know Kuk...  
  
Pegasus: Didn't you know? This is my personal plane. I didn't have a pilot so I tricked Kaiba boy and his girl friend into driving.   
  
Kauket: Oh!That's why it say Pegaus rules on the side,  
  
Kuk: Then why arn't you in 1st class?  
  
Pegasus: Cause I almost went bankrupt and the 1st class sold out. And Yeah I'm thinking of changing the Pegasus rules to Pegasus is the best game creator he rules and is the best.   
  
Kuk:..................................No....I'm the best!!  
  
Kauket: Oh no,here he goes.  
  
Yami: Wait a sec...I am the best I have way more fans than you Kuk!   
  
Kuribo: Will they always argue? -_-  
  
Kauket: -_-;proably.  
  
Kuk: Nah uh!  
  
Pegasus: Whoa! This is my plane and I say...  
  
*man walks up to Peggy*  
  
Man: Sir you have just gone broke. I had to fix some things on the plane...so oh never mind you have 5 dollars left some one just bought some head phones!   
  
Kuk:*laughs at Peggy pointing*  
  
Kauket:.......He's really broke now?0.0  
  
Kuribo: *rolls on floor laughing*  
  
Yami: *laughs too* Okay Pegasus lets re do the plane to say Pegasus stinks and is broke   
  
Kuk:*laughs even more*some great ceator!!  
  
Pegasus: I don't have enough money.   
  
Kuk:*laughs even more*  
  
Kauket:*leans over the seat holding her stomch laughing*  
  
Kuribo: *starts crying she is laughing so hard*  
  
Kuk:*still laughs*I even have enough money to finish the plane!!  
  
Pegasus: *cries*  
  
Kauket:*sighing laughter trying to stop*  
  
{brb}  
  
{ok}  
  
*man comes back*  
  
Man: Sir...you just had to pay Mr. Seto and Miss SK for flying the plane..uh..and you are in debt by $50  
  
{back!}  
  
Kuk:*continues to laugh*  
  
Kuribo:*laughs as well*  
  
Pegasus: *get's up and runs to the cocpit*  
  
Kauket:*laughs more watching Peagus*  
  
Yami: I kinda feel sorry for the guy.   
  
Kuribo: *gets up off the floor but continues laughing*  
  
Kuk:*stops laughing with a smile*He's funny when he's broke bum.  
  
Kauket:*still laughs*  
  
Yami: Yeah! When are we going to arive?  
  
Kuk: Yeah!!Let's make an complaint!  
  
Kuribo: *looks out the window*...uh...we are going down now.. I mean straight down...is that bad?  
  
Yami: Bad?!!?! That is TERRIBLE!!!!!  
  
Kauket:0.0 Were's a parachute!?!?!?  
  
Kuk: 0.0!!!!!!!11  
  
Yami: AHH!!!  
  
Kuk: STOP THE PLANE!!!!  
  
Kauket: What?!?NO!!!Keep it up!!  
  
Kuribo: I can float so it's not a big deal to me *tries to smile*  
  
Kauket:.....I can fall....it's a big deal....  
  
Kuk:*nervous look*  
  
Kuk:*snaps*WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: NO!!!  
  
Kauket:*cries*  
  
Yami: I am going to the cocpit to see what is wrong. *gets out of seat and falls down to the cocpit* Ah that was fast.  
  
Kuk:*whimpers*  
  
Yami: What is going on in here! *sees that Pegasus took over the plane*  
  
Kauket: No!!!he's gonna kill us all!!  
  
Kuk: WHAT??!NO!!!  
  
Yami: Seto WHY THE HECK DID YOU LET HIM TAKE OVER??!?!?!!?!?  
  
Kuk: WHY?!?!?!  
  
Seto: X_x *is knocked out*  
  
Kuribo: good reason.   
  
SK:x_X *is also out cold*  
  
Kauket:*whines*We're gonna die!!!  
  
Kuk:I'm jumpin of this plane!!  
  
Yami: Where are the parachutes?!!?!  
  
Kuribo: Wake up SK wake up Seto!!!!! *bounces an them*  
  
Seto: *wakes up* Hm? What's going on?  
  
Kuk: We're gonna die that's whats wrong!!  
  
Yami: We are going to die if you don't take the plane away from Pegasus!!! HURRY!!!!  
  
Seto: O_o` Ok...I'll see what I can do...  
  
Kauket: SAVE US SETO KAIBA!!  
  
Seto: Hey, what happened to SK?  
  
Kuk:...........  
  
Kuribo: I know you care so much about her but save us first!!!!!  
  
Seto: I DON'T! *goes into cocpit. Pegasus comes flying out a second later.* And don't come back!  
  
Seto: Now, I think I can regain control in time...  
  
Kuk: Well,hurry at it!!  
  
Kauketlease!!*sobs*  
  
Kuribo: *wakes SK up* You boyfriend is worried about you.   
  
Sk: My boyfriend? Who is that?  
  
Kuk: Him!*points to Kaiba*  
  
Yami: Yep him.  
  
Kuribo: The man who just saved your life from Pegasus.   
  
Kauket: The life-saver!!  
  
SK: Him? *blink* he saved my life?  
  
SK: How nice! Thanks Seto!  
  
Kuribo: yeah that's love for you.   
  
Kauket: Aww,....how cute^^  
  
Seto and SK: NOT LOVE!!!  
  
Kuk:*shouts *IT'S LOVE YOU TWO!!!LOVE!!!!  
  
Yami: Aww admit it we know it's true!   
  
Kuribo: *starts yelling at passangers* Seto loves SK and SK loves Seto!! WEE!  
  
SK: Baka. Can't they just tell when people are friends?  
  
Seto: *shrug* Who knows.  
  
SK: I think I might die of embarrassment if they don't quite it though.  
  
Kauket:*shouts too*AND THEIR GONNA GET MARRIED!!!  
  
Kuribo: !! YAY!!!   
  
Yami: Aww!  
  
Kuk:*embrassed and moves away from Kauket*  
  
Seto: M...married?  
  
SK: O_o`  
  
Kauket:*chuckles*  
  
Yami: Don't faint Seto! We need you to fly this thing you can faint back home.   
  
Kuk: (no comment)  
  
Kuribo: ooh! Can I be the flower girl?!  
  
SK: WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!!!  
  
Seto: Nope. No wedding. *trying to remain calm*  
  
Seto: Just nonsense talk.  
  
Duke and Malik: Can I be the best man!?  
  
Seto: No.  
  
Kuk: Love isn't nonsense!!  
  
SK: I know that. But this isn't love.  
  
Kuk: Besides,...i'm gonna be the best man!  
  
Yami: No way! Me! I  
  
Kuk: No me!!  
  
{oops no I}  
  
Duke: No me!   
  
{otay}  
  
Kauket: I wanna be the candle lighter!  
  
Kuribo: oooh SK lets pick out a gown when we get home!  
  
SK: THERE is NO wedding, I HATE dresses, and we won't GET home if you don't quit it!  
  
Seto: Yeah...  
  
Kuk: But we have to get there some time.  
  
Yami: True...Kaiba hurry up would you?!  
  
Kauket: Fine i'll stop.  
  
Seto: We're coming in for a landing.  
  
SK: Ok, I'll let the airport know.  
  
Kuk: Yeah!Hurry before I drive it!  
  
Kuribo: That you are getting married?  
  
SK: *wacks Kuribo* One more crack, furry, and you'll become a pillow on the next flight!  
  
Yami: *grabs Kuribo* Don't you dare!  
  
Kuribo: *grins*   
  
Kuk:*watches*I wanted to see a fight.  
  
Kauket: A pillow?  
  
SK: Well, she could be used as one. She's furry, and small and bouncy.  
  
Seto: A pillow...  
  
Yami: -_- whatever are we landing yet??  
  
Seto: We landed.  
  
Kuk: Finaly!*quickly jumps off the plane*  
  
Yami: YAY!  
  
Kauket:*follows*  
  
Kuribo: DATE DATE DATE DATE! *jumps off and pulls Yami with her*  
  
Seto: Whew!  
  
SK: I thought they'd never leave!  
  
Seto: I'm glad they did.  
  
Kauket:*jumps on Kuk back*DATE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuk: Ugh....  
  
Seto: Want to go to dinner now?  
  
SK: Sure!   
  
*two walk awau*  
  
*y  
  
Yami: Kuk we promised it would be fun...so where are we going Kauket?  
  
-_-  
  
Kauket: Hmmm,some place romantic!  
  
Kuk: Romanitc?  
  
Kuribo:...oooh! Where?  
  
Yami: Romantic? -_-  
  
Kauket: An iltian place!  
  
Kuribo: Oh cool!  
  
Yami: What's good about italian?  
  
Kauket: It's romanitc!!!*blushes*  
  
Kuk:.............  
  
Yami:...  
  
Kuribo: YAY!   
  
Kauket:*huggles Kuk*Your the best!!!^^  
  
Kuk: ^_^; I know! 


	9. It's Seto and SK's FAULT!

Kuk: I ain't goin inside no romantic place...  
  
Kauket: Come on! Please!?  
  
Kuribo: But you two said that you'd go on a GREAT date with us that is a fact  
  
Yami: -_- I hate when I have to agree with Kuribo  
  
Kuk: Same with Kauket -_-;*gets dragged away some place*  
  
Kuribo: *is walking with everyone else to romantic place* *arrives looks around* *Sees SK and Seto sitting down* I KNEW it!! You two are in LOVE!!  
  
Kauket: AWWWWWWWWW!! Let's sit with them!!!  
  
Yami: Okay.   
  
SK: Is it SO wrong to eat dinner at a nice place?  
  
Seto: With a girl?  
  
Kuk:......I didn't wanna come.  
  
Kauket: But he did anyways just for me!^_^  
  
Kuribo: This is a ROMANTIC place you only come here with a girl or guy in your case SK if you are in L O V E!!   
  
Yami: And yeah Kuk and I just got dragged here we only do this for them. -_-  
  
SK: Ooo, cam'  
  
*can't you just buzz off?  
  
Kuk: Pity us -_-;  
  
Kauket: I want that seat!*points*  
  
Seto: Take it *gets up*  
  
Seto: Let's go somewhere else.  
  
Kauket: Not that one!  
  
SK: Have it anyway.   
  
SK: Bye now!  
  
Seto and SK walk away.   
  
Kuribo: Hey look here comes there dinner!   
  
Yami: Kuribo if....lets sit some where else or we'll have to pay for that!   
  
Waitress: Ehem...here is your food where are you going?  
  
Kuribo: That isn't MINE! I hate macaroni!  
  
Kauket: It was theirs!!*points to where no longer Seto and SK were*  
  
Waitress: Well if I don't get any money for this....  
  
Yami: -_- Kuk you pay her  
  
Kuk:.........Do any of us have any money?  
  
Kuribo: Well the men usually pay for the dates   
  
Yami: Lucky us -_-  
  
Kuk;.................*pulls out his pockets to find only lint*........................  
  
Kauket: Don't you have money Kuk?  
  
Kuk:........................Yeah...................  
  
Yami: I got a dime...the rest fell out of our suit case with my clothes.   
  
Kuribo: How do you two expect to take us on a date with only 10 cents?  
  
Kuk:.......I have lint.......  
  
Kauket: What?!? That won't pay for nothin!!  
  
Waitress: *getting impatient* Well?? Where is my money!?!?  
  
Kuribo: Uh...Yami your belt is worth something give her that.  
  
Yami: *removes belt pants fall down*   
  
Kuk: .......*laughs*  
  
Kuribo: *shuts eyes*  
  
Kauket: *rolls on the floor laughing*  
  
Yami: uh...I want my belt *puts pants and belt back on*  
  
Kuribo: Ah. That's better. How about...your shirt Kuk everyone likes that.   
  
Kuk:.............Not the shirt......anything but my shirt.  
  
Kauket: Kuk, the shirt must go!!  
  
Kuk:*whimpers*  
  
Waitress: *grabs shirt* Ah! Yes very comfy!  
  
Kuk: Take my shirt then!!!  
  
Kauket: *drools*  
  
Waitress: Can I have your cape too!?  
  
Kuk: No! This is M-I-N-E!!!  
  
Waitress: Okay then I'll go tell my boss and have you 4 in the slammer!  
  
Kauket: But Kuk...you look you look funky with just a cloak on.  
  
Kuk:..............*snarls* FINE!! TAKE IT!! *throws his cloak on the waitress*  
  
Waitress: Oh good! Now what else can I a have...ah! That coat of yours is nice Yami, dear!  
  
Kuribo: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE??!?!?!? I AM THE ONLY PERSON THAT CAN CALL YAMI DEAR!!!! YOU GOT THAT YOU CHEATER JERK WEIRDO LADY!!!  
  
Yami: O.O  
  
Kauket: 0_0  
  
Kuk: O.o  
  
Kuk:...........can I have my cloak back?  
  
Waitress: Nope... And Yami, DEAR give me your coat…*takes it thanx* *walks away*  
  
:-P Kuk: Take his belt again!!   
  
Kauket: No!Don't!   
  
Yami: I need my belt!!!!!   
  
Kuribo: Yeah!! take kuks pants!   
  
Kauket: No!!Not his either!!He's mostly clothe-less now!!   
  
Kuk:......*whimpers  
  
Yami: *laughs* all the more reason to take it!!   
  
Kuribo: Yami! *bonks head*   
  
Kuk:*glares*  
  
Kauket: Both of you! Be nice!!   
  
I don't have manners. :-P says:  
  
Kuribo: okay!   
  
Yami: Yeah sure. :-)   
  
Kauket: Let's just sneek out while her back is turned.   
  
Kuk: :'(I can't leave with out my cloak!!   
  
Kuk: :'(and shirt!!   
  
Kuribo: Good idea!  
  
Yami: My coat I LOVE THAT COAT!!   
  
Kuk: That does it!! No more Mr. Nice guy!! *storms over to the waitress and taps her shoulders*   
  
Kauket: *sneeks out* He's on his own   
  
Waitress: You wanna go on a date with me? I'll give your clothes back! *eyes sparkle*   
  
Kuk: EEE!!No!!I already have enough problems with her *points to Kauket who heard the waitress and has a anger sign over her head*   
  
Kauket: He's MINE  
  
Waitress: Okay then your pants please?   
  
Kuk: NO!!!!   
  
Kuk: Give me my stuff back!!:'(   
  
Waitress: Date first. :-D   
  
Kauket:*storms over to the waitress*you givin my guy a hard time?!?!   
  
Waitress: No. I just need his pants before he goes. :-)   
  
Yami: 0_0 she is weird. Kuribo: 0_0 yeah...   
  
Kauket:*death glare*He's mostly going without clothing now!!! Get your pants!!   
  
Kuk:*trys to get his stuff back*   
  
Waitress: No you can't have them! Dumps them in sink and fills it with water! They are wet now..hm..*dumps bleach in water* Now they are white!!   
  
Kuk:*jaw drops*MY CLOAK AND SHIRT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kauket: You did it now....   
  
Kuk: THOSE COST ME OVER 100 DOLLARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kauket: 0.0*watches*   
  
Yami: my coat!! :'(   
  
Kuribo: 0.0 Kauket this isn't good.   
  
Kauket: Yeah,wonder what their gonna do....   
  
Kuk:*points and shouts with fan-fare*YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kauket:*sees everyone staring their way*How embrassing....   
  
Yami: IF YOU DON'T PAY I WILL SUE!!!   
  
Kuribo: 0.0 this is bad...   
  
Kauket: 0_0 Real bad....   
  
Kuk: IF YOU DON'T BUY ME A NEW PAIR I'LL KILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kauket:*eyes widen more*Really really bad!!   
  
Kauket: He must really love that cloak and shirt...   
  
Kuribo: 0.0 yeah.   
  
Yami: YOU TERRIBLE YOU YOU...*puts up fist* GIVE ME MONEY TO BUY A NEW ONE!!!! NOW!!   
  
Kuk: I ORDER MY NEW CLOAK AND SHIRT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOW I SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kauket:...........0_0 O.O!!   
  
Yami: Here is the cataloge I bought that out of now BUY ONE NOW!!   
  
Kuk: And here's the one I bought mine out of!!*throws it at the waitress*BUY THEM NOW!!!!!!!!!   
  
Waitress: Date first. :-D   
  
Kuk:*screams yanking his hair*NO!!!!!!!!!!!!WHAT PART OF NO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!??!?!?   
  
Kauket: O.O!!!   
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 8/26/2003   
  
Kuk: BUY MY CLOAK!!!!BUY MY SHIRT!!!!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yami: do you see this phone number is says 555-0000 call it and say "I want to buy a small blue coat for someone." CAN YOU DO JUST THAT???   
  
Waitress: nope DATE DATE DATE!! FIRST!!   
  
Kuk: YOU'LL NO DATE IF YOU DON'T BUY MY CAPE AND SHIRT!!!!!!!!   
  
Kauket:*roars*KUK'S MINES!!!!!!!!   
  
Kuribo: and Yami is mine   
  
Waitress: not when I get through with them. :-D   
  
Kuribo: 8o| ARG!!!! You BONKURA! (block head)   
  
Kauket: *snarls*   
  
Kuk: O_O She's scarey....   
  
Yami: Yeah...   
  
Kuk:*goes back to bein angry*MY CAPE AND SHIRT!!!!!!!   
  
Kauket:*rants endlessly towards the waitress*   
  
Waitress: You people! I'm going to win no matter what you say. ^^   
  
Kauket: Not if we just leave with them!*sticks out touge in a kidish way**grabs Kuk and runs outside*   
  
Kuk: :'(My cloak and shirt!!!:'(   
  
Yami: *Grabs bleached wet clothing* Kuribo: *tugs Yami out too*   
  
Kauket:*runs into a hotel*Safe!!  
  
Kuk: :'(My stuff!!   
  
Yami: Here is your...your...bleached shirt and cloak! :'(   
  
Kuk: :'(It's ruined!!   
  
Kuk:*holds his ruined stuff*   
  
Yami: so...is my...my coat!!   
  
Kuribo: dun worry! *pats yami on the back*   
  
Kauket: They must really love their clothes....   
  
Kuk: :'(   
  
Kuribo: yeah...   
  
Kuk: She will pay!!8o|   
  
Kauket:............*watches*   
  
Yami: YES SHE WILL  
  
Kuribo: What about our date. :(   
  
Kuk: It'll come after we get....... OUR REVENAGE!!!!! Kauket: -___-; 8/  
  
Yami: YEAH!!   
  
Kuribo: -_- aww! it's already   
  
Kuk: It's more romanitc at night!:D   
  
Kauket: It is night,   
  
Kuk: Later night then:D   
  
Kuk: Now what should we do for revenage?   
  
Kauket:......*calls 911 on stand by  
  
Yami: Hm...   
  
Kuk: (I)   
  
Kuk: Trash the bueilding!!!   
  
Yami: Alright!   
  
Kauket: O.o   
  
Kuribo: O_o` uh...   
  
Kuk:*puts on his soaked bleach shirt and cape that's driping with wet and marches back to the store*   
  
Kauket:*follows*   
  
Yami: *follows angerly  
  
Kauket: We better not get sued.   
  
Kuribo:floats behind with Kauket* I know what you mean.   
  
Kuk:*slams open the front doors cowboy style*Pay back time!!!  
  
Kauket:*humilated*   
  
Yami: Where are you!?   
  
Kuribo: O.o`   
  
Kuk: Buy us new clothings or we'll spare your store!!!  
  
Kauket:*turns red from embrassment*   
  
Yami: We are going to ruin this place if you don't!   
  
Kuribo:uh...   
  
Kuk: No answer?You leave us no choice!!!*slams down a table*Ha!!   
  
Mai: hey!   
  
Kauket:*watches*...   
  
Mai: I work here!   
  
Mai: what do you need? I can get you anything!   
  
Kuk: My new cloak and shirt that some waitress ruined!!!   
  
Kauket: I doubt she'll give that   
  
Yami: YEAH my coat too!   
  
Mai: uh...well..we don't sell those but who ruined them?   
  
Kuk:*hateful eyes and quickly points to the waitress**snarled voice*HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Waitress: Huh? Mai you don't really think that I would take the clothes from these people and bleach them and then force them to go on a date with me do you!?   
  
Yami: Wait Kuk!   
  
Kuk: *thinks* please say yes please say yes. please say yes.   
  
Yami: We are blaming the wrong people!   
  
Kuk: ?_?   
  
Yami: Although it is her fault for our clothes we wouldn't have had to pay for anything if SK and Seto hadn't walked out on us!   
  
Kuk:*gasp*True!!!IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT!!!   
  
Kauket:*blinks*   
  
Kuribo: Wow u are sooo right Yami!   
  
Kuk: Then lets get'em!!   
  
Yami: Yeah!   
  
Kauket:................Do you two even know where they are?   
  
Kuk:*thinks about it*.....................no...   
  
Kuribo:Probably at Kaiba corp!   
  
Kuk: That's where they are Kauket!!!Let's go!!!*storms out the door*   
  
Kauket:*watches*...   
  
Yami: Thanx Kuribo! Now onward  
  
Kauket: Hoe embrassing.....   
  
Yami: *barges in Kaiba corp*   
  
Kuk:*storms inside Kaiba corp*I DEMAND YOU TO BUY ME A NEW CLOAK AND SHIRT!!   
  
Kauket: *follows*I don't know these people at all,i just found them off the street.   
  
Kuk: I DEMAND KAIBACORP BUY ME A NEW CLOAK AND SHIRT!!!  
  
Kauket:*blushes*How embrassing.....all of this for a cape and a shirt.....  
  
Clerk: Uh...we don't know you and you need an apointment to see Mr. Kaiba.  
  
Yami: NANI!?!?!?  
  
Kuk: Who cares??!MY CLOAK AND SHIRT!!  
  
Kauket:*even more embrassed*Kuk sounds like an old man.  
  
{whats nani mean?-_-; }  
  
{nani= what}  
  
Kuribo: Uh....*get's behind Kauket*  
  
Yami: MY COAT MY COAT NEEDS MY COAT!!!  
  
{oh ok!}  
  
Kauket:.......*watches*  
  
Kuk: MY CLOAK!!!!!!!!!!!!*roars*NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Clerk: Uh...*calls 9-1-1*  
  
Clerk: "hello? Yes...mad man in the building! Help! Screaming about shirt or something!!"  
  
Kauket: 0_0 Kuk...we should leave....  
  
Kuk: NOT WITH OUT MY CLOAK!!!AND SHIRT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*police arive*  
  
Police: Put your hands up and your coats down!  
  
Kauket: 0_0 Run!!Kuk!!Run!!!  
  
Kuk: I DON'T EVEN HAVE ONE!!!  
  
Police: U 4 are under arest!  
  
Kuribo: Uh-oh!  
  
Kauket:! No!!He just has bad temper thats all!!  
  
Kuk: No i'm not!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Are you kidding!??! We ARE VERY VERY VERY SOOO SOO ANGREY!!  
  
Kuribo: Uh...^^;;Bad temper = true.  
  
Kauket: Don't arrest my date!!!  
  
Kuk: MY CLOAK AND SHIRT!!!!!!!!!!!!NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Police: WE don't want to arrest your clothes we want you.  
  
Kuribo: NOO!!   
  
Kauket: RUN YOU TWO DOPES!!!  
  
Kuk: NOT WITH OUT MYSTUFF!!  
  
Kuribo: No we can't run from the cops!   
  
Yami: you are right we can't! I WANT MY CLOTHES!!  
  
cops: Uh...these people need a mental hospital  
  
Kauket:.....Me too?  
  
Kuk: ARE YOU SLOW IN THE HEAD?!?!?WHERE'S MY CLOAK AND SHIRT?!?!?!??  
  
Cop: Uh...you aren't allowed to have them!!  
  
Yami: MY clothes?!? I can't have them?!  
  
Kuk: WHY??!?!?!?  
  
Cop: -_- that ain't what I meant!  
  
Kauket:................  
  
Kuk: Look at my shirt!!Look at it!!!And look at my cloak!!!THEIR WHITE!!!I HATE WHITE!!!!!!!!!!I WANT MY NEW CLOTHES!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: SAME WITH ME!?!?!?!  
  
Cop1: Well then why are you bothering Seto and his date?  
  
Kuribo: *wispers to Kauket* I knew it!  
  
No  
  
Kauket:*whispers back*Me too!!!  
  
Kuk: Because it's his fault why are clothes are messed up!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cop2: Hm...then sue him don't barge in on him.  
  
I'm bad to the bone! says  
  
Yami: No he just needs to PAY!!!  
  
Cop1: Okay time to shoot! 


	10. No Money for Date :' must go to work

Yami: Fine go a head shoot at me! I have the M. puzzle so it won't hurt me. ^___  
  
^  
  
Kuk: Don't shoot me!!*puts his amrs up*I HAVE NOTHING!!!  
  
Cops: Hm....shoot at that guy! *points to kuk*  
  
Kuribo: 0_0 this isn't good...  
  
Kuk: NO DON'T!!!!I BEG OF YOU!!  
  
Kauket: Um, run?  
  
Kuribo: Good idea!   
  
Yami: No don't run!  
  
Yami: That shows your weak!  
  
Kuk: Well i don't wanna die!!  
  
Yami: -_- fine run then  
  
Kuk: Okay!*sees cops surrounding him**whimpers*i'm dead...  
  
Kuk:   
  
Cops: okay! Steady men....and...  
  
Kuk: Yami!Your the hero!!Save me!!*hides behind Yami*  
  
Cops: Shoot!  
  
Yami: Kuk what kind of man are you?! I thought that you were strong now YOU get out there and fight. ^^  
  
Kuribo: -_- bad idea  
  
Kuk: Then I'll get shoot down!!  
  
Kauket: Um,....how do make the cops leave?  
  
Yami: all the K's run upstairs to Seto! He can help ^^  
  
Kauket: Okay!*runs up stairs*  
  
Kuk: How can I?!?!?There aimin their guns at me!!  
  
Yami: Uh...okay then let'em shoot you.   
  
Yami: OOOH KUK!! um...*thinks*   
  
Kuk:   
  
*Kauket and Kuribo have run upstairs and are nearing Kaiba's room*  
  
Kuribo: Hm...what can Kaiba do to help?!  
  
Kauket: Um, use his money to make them go away?  
  
Kuribo: YEAH! money...$_$  
  
Kuk: WELL YOU THINK FASTER!!!I DON'T WANNA DIE  
  
Kauket: Then maybe he'll give us some...$_$  
  
Yami: Fine...okay Mind CRUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuribo: If we beg with puppy eyes! ^^ $_$  
  
*Cops go down*   
  
Kauket: Puppy eyes always work!!^_______^  
  
Kuk: You could've used that in the first place.*glares*  
  
Yami: Uh...sorry   
  
^^;;;;;;;  
  
Kuk: Okay, now I shall hide before reinforcements come!*runs inside*  
  
Kauket: Okay, which is Kaiba's door?  
  
Mokuba: If you DARE go bother my brother while he is looking through his deck...*wispers* and talking to his girl friend *gets loud again* You will regret it!!!!!!!  
  
Kuribo: ^^   
  
Kauket: ^________________________^  
  
Kuk: *hidden in heavy clothes**walks up to Yami*Does this hide me well?  
  
Yami: O_o` Uh...I guess so.  
  
Kuk: You guess?!?  
  
Yami: No you look great! ^^;;;  
  
Kuk:.................Okay.  
  
Kauket: When will Kaiba be open for something?  
  
Mokuba: Well you CAN go in...but don't say I didn't warn you. ^^  
  
Kuribo: let'd go in!  
  
Kauket: Oh, okay.^^  
  
*'s  
  
Kuk: Now were do we go?*can hardly see*  
  
Yami: -_-; Um...not into the door! Be careful! O_o` oooh!   
  
Kuk:*slams into the door*ow................  
  
Kuk: Help......medic.  
  
Yami: Oooh! Poor kuk. *chuckles*  
  
Kuk:*gets up*ha ha ha....-_-;  
  
Kauket:*bangs on Kaiba's door*HELLO?!  
  
Kuribo: *breaks down door*  
  
Kauket: We need help!!  
  
Seto: What DO you want?!  
  
Kuribo: uh...help  
  
Kauket: Help!  
  
SK: On like what?  
  
Kauket: Cops are tryin to kill my guy.*points*  
  
Seto: And you want me too...?  
  
Kauket: Make'em go away with all that money you have.   
  
Seto: I want my money.but I have another   
  
Kauket:.....Um?What?  
  
Kuk:*runs in with many clothes hanging over him*THEY FOUND ME!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Seto! Someone is running around in our coats!!!  
  
Seto: TAKE OFF MY CLOTHES!  
  
Kuk: These are yours?*looks at the coats*But that's not the point!!*hides in the closet*say you didn't see me!!  
  
Kauket: Look at the poor guy, he's scared. Save him!  
  
Seto: Ok!  
  
SK: Mokuba, run the projection please.   
  
Kuk;*opens the door to a creak*Your gonna help?Thanks!  
  
Kauket: So what's your plan?  
  
Seto: I'll scare them away with the blue eyes. ^^  
  
Kauket: Awesome!^_^  
  
Yami: Wait I mind crushed them already!!!   
  
Kauket: You did?  
  
Yami: Yes I did!  
  
Kuk:*head pops out*Then those people in army suits weren't cops?  
  
{Do you mind if I put your e-mail address on the Shadi hate site? I'm working on that too. ^^}  
  
{sure!Go ahead!^^}  
  
{okay ^^}  
  
Yami: Hm...guess not....  
  
Kuk: Oh, okay.*walks out a throws off all the coats*  
  
Kuk: Then that explains why I was getting werid looks....heh heh n_n'  
  
Yami: Well...I guess..but then who were they?!  
  
Kuk: Uh,...I dunno....0.0 YOU THINK THEIR AFTER ME?!?!*hides in the closet again*  
  
Kauket:.........................(no comment)  
  
Kuribo:....uh...maybe?  
  
Yami: RRRRight. -_-  
  
Kuk:*bangs on the door*Tell me when their gone!  
  
Yami: O_O sure...-_-  
  
Kuk:.............*waits*......................  
  
Kauket:....... I'm bored, so what are we gonna do now?  
  
Yami: Get rid of the bad guys...  
  
Kuribo: Then like go on that DATE right?!?!?  
  
Yami: right. -_-  
  
Kuk:*sniffs*Kaiba!!When was the last time you cleaned your closet?!?!  
  
Kauket: Can I wait here?  
  
Kuribo:Yeah while you two go beat up the evil guys we can tease SK and Seto! ^^   
  
Yami: -_- fine  
  
Kuk: Whose the other we?  
  
Kauket: You^^  
  
Kuk: NO!  
  
Yami: Chicken!   
  
Kuk:*slams down the cloest door*I'm not a chicken!!  
  
Yami: Good! ^^  
  
Yami: Then help me!  
  
Kuk:*whines*fine, but if I got shoot i'll haunt you beyond the grave!!  
  
Yami: uh..................ok........I guess  
  
Kuk: Okay, ^_^ were do we start?  
  
Yami: Hm...down stairs maybe,   
  
Kuk: Down there?*looks down*ok.....*walks behind Yami*  
  
Yami: You are still acting like a chicken!   
  
Kuk: No i'm not!*walks slower behind Yami*Pharaohs first.  
  
Yami: Oh sure..that is the reason.   
  
Kuk: Yeah.....*continues to walk behind Yami*  
  
Kuk:*sees a guy in an army suit*AH!THERE'S ONE!KILL'EM!!*points*  
  
Yami: Kill?! but...but...no I won't!   
  
Kuk: Fine!Make'em go away!!!*points Yami in the diriction their in still behind them*Now use that mind crush action!!  
  
Yami: Alright! MIND CRUSH!!  
  
Kuk: Yeah!!There's some more!*moves Yami in an other dirction*  
  
Yami: MIND CRUSH!  
  
Kuk: And there.*moves him again*  
  
Yami: MIND CRUSH! I think we got them all.  
  
Kuk: Okay!*pops out from behind Yami*I did a good job on helpin, Huh?*heroic grin*  
  
Yami: -_- but I destroyed them all not you!  
  
Kuk: But you wouldn't have found them without me!   
  
Yami: Yeah right!   
  
Kuk: Yup!Dat's right  
  
Yami: okay..now let's get this date over with!  
  
Kuk:............  
  
Kuk: Do we HAVE to?  
  
Yami: Well...sorta  
  
Kuk:*long sigh*  
  
Yami: *Makes his way back to Kuribo and Kuk*  
  
*Kauket!   
  
Kuk:*follows*---______---'  
  
Kauket: Now our date!   
  
Kuribo: YAY YAY YAY!!  
  
Yami: Alright lets go to McDonalds.  
  
^^  
  
Kauket: But that's a cheapie place.  
  
Kuribo: Yeah!  
  
Kuk: I don't have no money....  
  
Kuribo: Well get some  
  
Kuk: And I don't wanna lose my clothes again.........how?  
  
Kauket: A job!  
  
Kuk: 0.0!!  
  
{you want this cool picture I found of Yami ?}  
  
Yami: A JOB?!? But I'm a Pharoh!   
  
kuk:......I'm just a guy that's hated. -_-;  
  
Kauket: But neither of you have money!  
  
Yami: Uh....no but...I dun wanna work!  
  
Kauket: Too bad!Our dates!  
  
Kuk:.....*whispers to Yami*Don't worry, I have a plan.  
  
  
  
Yami: Oh? what is it?!? ^^  
  
Kuk: I'll rob the bank!!!XD  
  
Yami: Okay!.....wait isn't that wrong?  
  
Kuk: I dunno, I do wrong things all the time thinking their right. XP  
  
Yami: Okay then if we get caught we will say: "WE thought it was right! I'm sorry!" Okay? ^^  
  
Kuk: Okay!Plus your the goodie-2-shoes so they'll have the believe^__________^  
  
Yami: *evil girn* Good!  
  
Kuribo: Okay you two get to work!  
  
Kauket: Now!!  
  
Kuk: Okay!We'll get a job at the bank!*winks at Yami*  
  
Kuribo: Okay have fun! While we keep teasing SK and Seto.   
  
SK: -_-  
  
Seto: -_-  
  
Kauket: Heh heh he, so where's your honeymoon gonna be at?  
  
Kuk: Okay!We'll have a blast!  
  
Yami: *winks back*  
  
Kuk:*runs out the door and into the bank*I WANNA JOB!!!  
  
Bank person: Uh...what kind of job?  
  
kUK: tHAT HAS TO DO WITH MONEY!!  
  
Bank guy: Uh...okay...please fill out this form. *hands one to Kuk and one to Yami.  
  
Kuk:*fills it out in a world record of one second*DONE!*runs to his new job spot*  
  
question 1:   
  
{nvm}  
  
Bank guy: uh....sir I don't understand this you were born in darkness? eh? Well where in darkness?  
  
Kuk:.................In the northen part!!Happy!!!???Let me work!!!  
  
Bank guy: Uh...ok  
  
Kuk:*starts baging millions of dollars*^__^ 


	11. Bank robbed Kuk and Yami on the run!

Kuk: *walks out the door*:P   
  
Yami: this money is heavy!   
  
Kuk: So? Don't get caught!! *sees guards comes towards Yami *Quick! Act like your goody-too-shoes self!   
  
Yami: My bag full of homework is heavy. I wish that my stupid side kick *kicks Kuk* would carry it. ^^   
  
Kuk: What am I?!I slave !I'm not your side kit!! That's Joey or someone!!   
  
Yami: *stretches and tosses bag to Kuk* Follow me side-kick   
  
Kuk: *catches the bag and falls on the ground in the process* *snarls at Yami*   
  
Yami: *Grins*  
  
Kuribo: And while you two are in France you can visit all the romantic places!   
  
Kuk: *drags over for bags* *grumbles and mumbles*you'll regret this...   
  
Kauket:Yeah!   
  
Yami: I have the puzzle. ^^ *grins*  
  
Kuribo: Now let's go get you a wedding gown!   
  
SK: I don't want a wedding dresss!!!!   
  
Kuk: *throws the bags on the ground* He's a theif!!!! *points to Yami*   
  
Kuk: *sniffles* He made rob the bank *sniffles rubbing his nose*   
  
Yami: *shrinks to Yugi* Hm? Me? I'm not a thief. Please I didn't do it! *comes back to Yami* And Was that wrong? *shrinks to Yugi again*  
  
Kuk: Look!!He's acting!! *thorws all the bags to Yami* It was him!! He used that thing around his neck and treatened me to do it!! *fake sniffle* He's so cruel!   
  
Kauket: You could wear a light small wedding dress, not a big one.   
  
Yugi: *begins to cry* I'm not a theif!!! I didn't and would NEVER steal anything!  
  
Kuribo: Yeah!  
  
Yami: *takes control of Yugi again* See I honestly didn't do anything wrong!   
  
Kuk: Yes he did!!!*points*  
  
Cops:**come up to Kuk and starts to drag him into the cop car*  
  
Kuk: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!I'M INNOCENT!!!  
  
Yami: Oh thank you for saving me cops! ^^   
  
Kuk:*snarls*YOU'LL LIVE TO REGRET THIS!!!!*gets thrown in the car and it drives off with him in it screaming and ranting*  
  
Yami: *snickers* HaHaHa! *stops...is quite* Uh-oh...wait I can't take Kuribo and Kauket on a date...and now I don't have any money!!! *starts running after the cops car*  
  
Kuk: *now in cuffs* LET ME OUT!!! I COMMAND YOU TOO!!!!!  
  
Cops:*ignores Kuk*  
  
Yami: Cops!! Cops!! I have to tell you something!  
  
Kuk: No he don't......*glares*He'll just add more bad things on my list.  
  
Yami: No! U see police man, Kuk didn't steal that money he and I were working for....for...{aww! What's wrong with KUK in that pic??}..for..Shadi! And you need to arrest him not Kuk!  
  
{he dropped his rod trying to twirl it! : P you want it?}  
  
Cops: But it was still his doing, sorry.  
  
Kuk:*glares again**mumbles*I knew he would just make it worse.  
  
{sure!}  
  
Yami: No! Shadi is his father and he was forced to do it!  
  
Kuk: 0.0!!!!*thinks*Whose gonna believe that?!?! We look nothing alike!!!  
  
Cop: *starts to think about it*  
  
  
  
  
  
{thanx! ^_^}  
  
Yami: Please cop! You must believe me! I am Kuk's cousin and I was also forced into it or Shadi would kill me!   
  
Kuk: 0.0!!!!*thinks*cousin??!?!  
  
Cop: Hmm,....okay...he's free to go. *gets Kuk out of the car and takes off his hand cuffs*  
  
Kuk: *quickly jumps out* I'll sue you, you stupid cop!!!  
  
Yami: KUK! You are free let's just go!! :-O  
  
Kuk: *glares* *sneaks all the bags back into his cloak and walks off*^^;;;  
  
Yami: Oh good! You got all the money!  
  
Kuk: n_n I'm so good at bein' bad.  
  
Yami: Yes you are just like your dad! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!   
  
Kuk:*death glare at Yami*  
  
Yami: What?! It's funny!   
  
Kuk: *annoyed look* No it's not...  
  
Yami: Okay, ehe…anyway...let's go on this date now hm?  
  
Kuk: Okay.....although...i'm not looking foward to it.  
  
Yami: Do you think I am?  
  
-_-  
  
Kuk: No....-_-;  
  
hi?  
  
hello,sorry, internet died.  
  
aww! that's okay though  
  
thanks!^^  
  
^^ so what's up?  
  
nothin much.^^  
  
oh....  
  
ficcie?   
  
ok. n_n  
  
You can start! ^^  
  
ok!!^___^  
  
Kuk:*thorws all the bags on Yami*Here SIDE-KICK!!  
  
Yami: I'm not your side-kick!!   
  
Kuk: *smriks*Yes, you are.*gladly walks away leaving Yami with the 10 heavy bags of money*  
  
Yami: Hey! I saved you you know!  
  
Kuk: Yeah, because it was your own doing!!  
  
Yami: You started it!  
  
Kuk: No, you did!!  
  
Yami: Uh...like NOOO you did. *points at kuk and throws money on the floor*  
  
Kuk: No, it was you!!! NOW PICK THAT MONEY UP!!!!  
  
YAmi: WHAT?!?!? Okay who ever carries the money gets the money. *grabs money*  
  
Kuk: WHAT???!?!?!*tries to get some money----fails*  
  
Yami: *lol*   
  
Kuk:*snarls and angerly storms back in the bank*  
  
~mintues later~  
  
*many people scream from in the bank*  
  
Kuk:*comes back out still angry with 20 full bags*  
  
Yami: O_o` Kuk we have to use this money on the date anyway...I thought we'd come back for our selves  
  
Yami: What if the bank runs out of money!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kuk:...........................So?They can make new money.........*adds*Then I can take that money!=)  
  
Yami: Oh okay. ^^  
  
Kuk:*frowns*Keyword......*I*!!  
  
Yami: I can tell the police!!!!!! ^________^  
  
Kuk:*snarls at Yami again*  
  
Yami: aww Kuk you used to be much nicer  
  
Kuk: _  
  
Kuk: I wasn't ment to be nice ___  
  
Yami: Except when you told me I was cool looking when I was acting like an idiot....*continues* Okay so you just arn't nice...period.  
  
Kuk:*sheepish grin*   
  
Yami: -_- well then....we must now walk all the way back to KC.   
  
Kuribo: Oh yeah! France with a plain dress! It'll be so romantic!  
  
SK: Look, for the last time, we are NOT getting married!  
  
Seto: We're too young, for one thing  
  
Kuk: Okay!*carries his 20 heavy bags of money*  
  
Kauket: Hmm.....lie about your age.  
  
Yami: *Carries his bags dropping a couple hundered as he went *  
  
Kuribo: Perfect idea!  
  
SK: Like I'd do that!!  
  
Seto: I could pass for 20 but...  
  
Yami: Hm...Kuk I think I need another bag...  
  
Yami: *drops a million* Kuk I need another bag!!  
  
Kuk: *starts walking behind Yami picking up all the money he droped putting it in a empty bag**sees his bags are getting low* heh heh heh...  
  
{ARe you still there?}  
  
{......????}  
  
{huh?}  
  
  
  
{oh, just wanted to see if you were still here =)}  
  
{Oh! It was me!! that wasn't here!!!! -_-}  
  
{lol}  
  
{I feel really stupid!}  
  
{lol, it's ok}  
  
{ok! lol poor Yami! }  
  
{:-D}  
  
Yami: Thanks for getting my money for me Kuk, so...can I have my new bag please? ^^  
  
Kuk: *chuckles* Finders keepers losers weepers* sneers and walks off with the money*  
  
Yami: Hey what about Kauket?!!?  
  
Kuk: *points to a taxi* I'm ridin there!!  
  
Yami: Okay! *runs to taxi!*  
  
Tax driver: Where do you want to go?  
  
Kuk: Kaiba Corp!!  
  
Taxi driver: Okay! *starts to go to Kaiba Corp*  
  
Yami: ^_^ YAY we can get this date over with.  
  
Kuk: Yay......the date* taxi stops and Kuk walks out leaving Yami behind*  
  
Taxi driver: Well, son? My money?  
  
Yami: this isn't a taxi!!!!!!!!!!!! It's the cops!!!   
  
Kuk: 0.0!!*runs with the money*  
  
Yami: *breaks open the window and jumps out* We are in big trouble Kuk let's move!!!!! *Runs after Kuk*  
  
Kuk:*runs inside with Kauket and the others*WE GOTTA GO!!!  
  
Kauket: 0.0!!What for!?!?!  
  
Kuk:*snaps*LET'S JUST GO!!!!  
  
Yami: C'mon! *grabs Kuribo a runs*  
  
SK: what is going on?  
  
Kuk:*dashes out the door holding onto Kauket's wrists*  
  
Seto: Well are you going to fill us in?! 


	12. Kenshin Ishtar Identity

Yami: Well, we needed money to take you two out on a date so we robbed the bank!  
  
SK: I beg your pardon?!  
  
Seto: I REALLY BEG YOUR PARDON?!?!?!  
  
Yami: No! I didn't mean you two *points to SK and Seto* I meant you two *points to Kuribo and Kauket*  
  
Kauket: What.....?  
  
Kuk: Look at all this money! *drops the twenty heavy bags full of money*  
  
Kuribo: O_o` that's a lot....  
  
Kauket: ....................I'm dating a thief.... 0.0  
  
Kuribo: That's not good. 0.0  
  
Kuk: A good one too!  
  
Yami: Yeah we are good thieves! ^^  
  
Kuk: But it was my idea! *proud grin*  
  
Yami: You know that makes you look like an evil man....  
  
Kuk: .........I wasn't made to look good......  
  
Yami: Oh okay ugly. ^^  
  
Kuk: -_-'   
  
Kuk: I'm not ugly!  
  
Yami: Well to tell you the truth, I've always thought that I was much better looking. ^_^  
  
Kuk: .................Stop teasin' me!  
  
Seto: Why don't you two thieves get out of Kaiba corp.  
  
SK: Yeah! Or we'll turn you in!  
  
Kuk: O.O!  
  
Yami: 0.0 NO don't!!   
  
Kuribo: Kauket what should we do with them?! Is there anywhere to hide?!  
  
Kauket: Uh! Um! *panics* The woods!!!  
  
Yami: How long will it take to...  
  
Kuribo: We're borrowing your helicopter Kaiba!   
  
Seto: What?!  
  
Kuk: Whose gonna drive!?!?  
  
Kauket: Me!?  
  
Kuribo: sure! ^^  
  
Seto: My chopper!  
  
Kauket: Okay!  
  
Kauket: *jumps in the driver's part of the chopper*  
  
Kuk: *scared sitting in the back*  
  
Kuribo: I'll be the navigator! ^^  
  
Yami: This...uh...isn't good.   
  
Kauket: *turns on the chopper*  
  
Kuk: *grabs many barf bags*  
  
Yami: Can I have one?!  
  
Kuk: *only gives Yami one small bag*  
  
Kauket: *starts to take off* WHEEEEE!!!  
  
Kuribo: okay Captain Kauket!! ^^  
  
Kauket: *starts to head through the forest* Isn't this fun!!  
  
Kuk: *starts to get sick*  
  
Kuribo: Do a loop-the-loop!  
  
Kauket: OK!!! *does a loop-the-loop *  
  
Yami: +o(  
  
Kuk: *vomits in one of his bags*  
  
Kuk: My tummy...  
  
Kuribo: Just keep it in the bag or Seto will kill us.  
  
Kuribo: Wow Kauket, let's make this a ride a lil more fun. Do more loop-the-loops and go faster!!!   
  
Yami: Oh please, no. Please no!   
  
Kauket: Okay!!! *does endless loop-the-loops*   
  
Kuk: *whines, holding on to the barf bags more*   
  
Yami: I feel so sick...*dizzy* *passes out*   
  
Kuribo: WHEEE!   
  
Kuk: *sees Yami* Wuss...!! *starts to feel more sick and dizzy* ugh.....   
  
Kauket: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!*does even more*   
  
Kuribo: FUN FUN FUN!!   
  
~hours later~   
  
Kauket: *lands in the middle of the forest* * gets out* WHEEE!! That was fun!!   
  
Kuk: *comes barfing in the barf bag holding his stomach* *whines* :(   
  
Kuribo: That was fun!!   
  
Yami: *still out*   
  
Kuk: I feel horrible................:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(  
  
Kauket: I never felt more alive!!!   
  
Kuribo: Same here!   
  
Yami: *wakes up to here that* I never felt so dead.   
  
Kuk: *collapses* I hate helicopters....   
  
Yami: Same here.   
  
Kuribo: Hey Kauket, let's just forget to return this chopper okay!? ^^   
  
Kauket: Ok! ^__^   
  
Kuk: 0.0!*whispers to Yami *We MUST burn the copper!!   
  
Yami: Yeah....we'll eat it for dinner. :-P  
  
Kuribo: ^^ WHEE!   
  
Kauket: Well, what should we do now?   
  
Kuk: Ok! :P   
  
Kuribo: Uh...? Get their names cleared some how maybe?   
  
Yami: What does metal taste like anyway?   
  
Kauket: Yeah we should...but how? They were caught on camera.  
  
Kuk: Go lick it and find out! :P   
  
Yami: *licks chopper* Hmm....taste like dirt....(it's dirty after Kauket drove it)   
  
Kuk: O_o' I was just joking....*sees Yami also got gasoline*0.0   
  
Yami: Yuck! *spit spit*   
  
Kuribo: Hmm....change their identities ^^   
  
Kuk: *laughs at Yami*   
  
Kauket: *watches* Man. Yami falls for Kuk's stuff every time. *snickers* What should they look like then?   
  
Kuribo: *takes out magazine* We could make Kuk look like wolverine! ^_^ and Yami like Ardeth Bay? ^_^ Hmm...you think tattoos hurt?   
  
Kuk: O_o!!! No!!   
  
Kauket: *gets out an other magazine* What about making Kuk look like Malik and Malik like Kuk? ^^  
  
Kuk:..........................   
  
Yami: Tattoos?!!? NO NO NO!! But Kuk as Wolverine would we do the claws?! ^-^   
  
Kuk: 8o| NO!!! :(  
  
Kuk: I don't wanna look like wolverine!!:(   
  
Yami: And I don't want tattoos! :(   
  
Kuribo: Hmm....who else is there to look like?   
  
Kauket: I know! Kuk can look like Malik!  
  
Kuk:........I guess that's better.   
  
Yami: But I almost look exactly like Yugi....   
  
Kuribo: Let's make you look like Kenshin!! ^^   
  
Yami: O_o`   
  
Kauket: Yeah! Let's make Yami look like Kenshin!! ^^   
  
Kuk: *shakes his hair down to look like Malik* Good? ^^   
  
Kuribo: Kauket will you help me with Yami?!   
  
Yami: -_-   
  
Kuribo: You look good Kuk! ^^   
  
Kauket: Sure!!! *gets red hair dye* ^^ Good?   
  
Kuk: ^^ Thanks!!!   
  
Kuribo: Aww! He looks just like Kenshin!!!   
  
Yami: 8o| *growls*   
  
Kuk: *laughs pointing*  
  
Kauket:* snickers holding back the laughter*   
  
Yami: Where is my sword?! *thinks: I need to kill Kuk now : D*   
  
Kauket: *turns to Kuribo* Does he get a sword?   
  
Kuk: *still laughing*   
  
Kuribo: Yeah! Uh...err...*grabs a stick* Here you go. ^^  
  
Yami: Ooh! Wow! I got a stick! *grumbles*   
  
Kuk: *laughs even more* How threatening Yami!!   
  
Kauket: Heh heh!   
  
Yami: *hits Kuk with the stick*   
  
Kuk: Ow! *frowns at Yami* *grabs his stick and snaps it in half*   
  
Yami: How can I be Kenshin w/o a....a..-_- stick?   
  
Kuk: *snickers* Kauket: Um....I know!!  
  
Kuribo: What?!   
  
Kauket: A plastic sword!!  
  
Kuk: *laughs again*   
  
Yami: Can't I have a REAL sword?! ^_^ PLEASE??   
  
Kauket: No, you might hurt your hand.  
  
Kuk: *thinks* Or swing the sword and miss hitting my head. =(   
  
Yami: What Kuk said I think would be irritating....I'll just practice hard to swing at the head and hit! ^^   
  
Kuribo: O_o  
  
Kuk: *frowns* Then I'll practice on your head!!   
  
I know!!!   
  
Kuk: *fixes hair again so it would stay down* *laughs at Yami again*  
  
Yami: I want a real sword, that I do!  
  
Kuribo: *shakes finger* Nope. but you are really acting like Kenshin!! ^^ I'm so happy!   
  
Kuk: *laughs more*  
  
Kauket: Well, we should be safe to go out in public again!  
  
Kuribo: That's good! ^^ Back in the chopper? ^^  
  
Yami: That we shouldn't!  
  
Kauket: Yay!!  
  
Kuk: 0.0!!!!!!! I agree!! We need to...uh......exercise and walk!!!  
  
Kuribo: We do? Am I that fat?!  
  
Kauket: I'm fat?!?! :'( :'(  
  
Kuk: No.....but....we need to make sure you don't GET fat!!  
  
Kuribo: Oh! ^^ Okay then!  
  
Yami: Good thinking, that it was.   
  
Kuribo: So where do we walk to?   
  
Kuk: *stares at Kuribo with a blank look* Um....to town?  
  
Kauket:..........?_?  
  
Kuribo: I know but....that is going to take forever....  
  
Kuk: But this might turn into an other adventure!!!^__^  
  
Kauket: But...  
  
Yami: *whispers to Kuk* Haven't we had enough of those already?  
  
Kuribo: If we walk you two must take us somewhere really romantic and expensive and you must dance with us!   
  
Kauket: Yeah!  
  
Kuk: *whispers back* You wanna ride that cursed piece of metal again?  
  
Yami: No I don't want to ride that junk heap...or eat it.   
  
Kuk: *snickers* Okay, *turns back to Kauket & Kuribo* So we walk!  
  
Kauket: Awww.....  
  
Yami: yep!   
  
Kuribo: sure....I don't want to be fat.   
  
Kauket: Same....here....starts walking sulking*  
  
Kuk: *follows gladly* ^__^  
  
Yami: ^^ hey Kuk, you got a bomb on you? ^^ I'd like to ruin that chopper now. ^^  
  
Kuribo: O_o`  
  
Kuk: Of course!!!^__________^  
  
Kauket: whines*  
  
Yami: *takes bomb lights it and throws it at the chopper* ^^ *chopper explodes*  
  
wow pretty early! ^^ I like doing that on the weekends. ^^  
  
Kuribo: what was....*turns around* The CHOPPER!!?!?!?!?  
  
Kauket: *sees* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *sobs*  
  
Kuk: *cheers* Yes!!  
  
Yami: That's too bad, that it is! *bursts out laughing!*  
  
Kauket: *cries*  
  
Kuk: *laughs*  
  
Yami: all we can do know is walk, that we can.  
  
Kuribo: did one o' you do this!?  
  
Kuk: *points to Yami* Surprisingly,...it was him.  
  
Kauket: Yami!!!!  
  
Yami: I'm sorry that I am....*thinks* Kuk....we just blew up our money....  
  
Kuk: The Money!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!*starts to pathetically digging through the reminds of the chopper and money pieces* WE CAN ALWAYS TAPE THEM BACK TOGETHER!!!!!! *makes a lame attempt to put the money back together*  
  
Kauket: *laughs at Kuk*  
  
Yami: WE CAN TRY!!! THAT WE CAN!!!  
  
Kuribo: XD  
  
Kuk: WE WILL TRY AND SUCCEED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *continues*  
  
Kauket: *laughs even more*  
  
Kuribo: Oh this is good!   
  
Yami: *brings tape out starts taping* LOOK I have a dollar so far!  
  
Kuk: GOOD JOB!!!! *takes the tape and rapidly tapes the wrong pieces together, joining a 20 dollar bill and a 100 dollar bill*  
  
Yami: then its a 120 bill ^^  
  
Kuk: Yeah!! ^_^  
  
Kauket: *laughs* Lame-o!! *points at Kuk laughing*  
  
Kuk: *now makes 150 dollar bill*  
  
Kauket: *sighs* This may take a while.  
  
Kuribo: You are telling me!   
  
Yami: *Makes a 500/100*  
  
Kauket: *chuckles then sobs* Now we don't have a chopper or any money!!  
  
Kuk: *continues, chanting "Must fix money!"*  
  
Yami: *starts the chant as well*   
  
Kuribo: I don't think anyone will take those bills  
  
Kauket: I think the same.  
  
Kuk: *gives up* *howls* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *gets angry* Yami!!! Why'd you blow up the chopper before getting our money out?!?  
  
Yami: you gave me the bomb!!  
  
Kuribo: :-S  
  
Kuk: You still could've got it out!!!  
  
Kauket: *watches*  
  
Yami: Well....it was your idea to walk!  
  
Kuribo: *watches as well*  
  
Kuk: So?! You wanted to walk too!! *rants around*  
  
Kauket:....................... '_'  
  
Yami: *grabs stick* *hits Kuk with it*  
  
Kuribo: oooh!  
  
Kuk: *growls* *grabs and larger stick and hits back*  
  
Kauket: *suddenly now interested*o0o0o0o0o0o!!!*closely watches*  
  
Yami: *grabs pieces of chopper* *throws them at Kuk*  
  
Kuribo: ooh! That's gotta hurt!  
  
Kuk: *gets hit in the head and starts to bleed*  
  
Kauket: Kuk!! No!!!!  
  
Yami: ooops...*thinks: I am so in trouble with Kauket and Kuk now!*   
  
Kuribo: O_o`  
  
Kuk: *bleeds more crying* MY HEAD!!!  
  
Kauket: *cuddles her Kuk* *narrow eyes at Yami* I knew you were cruel!!!  
  
Yami: I'm sorry! That I really am! *starts to bandage Kuk with money*  
  
Kuk: *shoos Yami away* I don't want my cut infected!!! *whines*  
  
Kauket: *hugs him more* It'll be ok  
  
Kuribo: what should we do?!  
  
Yami: I'm sorry!  
  
Kuk: *whines more* I'M GONNA DIE!!!! *hugs Kauket-----real quiet sob*  
  
Kauket: hears* He's crying!!  
  
Kuribo: Is Kuk really going to die!?!?!?!?  
  
Yami: NO!!! You were my best friend...even though I didn't act that way at times!!!  
  
Kuk: *wipes eyes* really?!?!?! Even more than Joey and Téa and Tristan and Ryo and Yugi and--*continues*  
  
Yami: Of course! Who am I with more?! Joey, Téa, Tristan, Otogi, Ryo or you?!   
  
Kuk: Me!! *lets go of Kauket*  
  
Kauket: *watches*..................It's hard to think to worst enemies would be best friends.  
  
Kuribo: *blink blink* yeah....  
  
Yami: So what do we with KUK!?!?  
  
Kauket: *confused watching* *blinks*  
  
Kuk: *holds the cut down* *sniffles*.............................  
  
Kauket: Um......the hospital?  
  
Yami: Will we make it in time?  
  
Kuribo: maybe I can float with him on my back?  
  
Kauket: He weighs a lot, do you think you can carry him?  
  
Kuk: I'm not that heavy!!  
  
Kuribo: Uh....no.   
  
Yami: Hmm....we try putting the chopper together?   
  
Kuribo: Why not just start running?  
  
Kuk: *tries to stand* *wobbles then falls* I can't even stand*  
  
Kauket: *watches Kuk* *turns to Yami*  
  
Yami: I have got no ideas!  
  
Kauket: I do! *raises finger*  
  
Kuk: *whimpers rubbing his nose and eyes*  
  
Kuribo: What is the plan?!  
  
Kauket: Let Yami carry Kuk!!!!!  
  
Kuk:......................*stares at Yami with a blank look*  
  
Yami: but....but...  
  
Kuribo: Do you want to save him?!  
  
Yami: yes...  
  
Kuribo: Carry him then! ^^  
  
Yami: fine...get on Kuk...*thinks okay Yami look forward to some back aches!*  
  
Kuk: *continues his blank look*................*gestures himself for Yami to bend down for him to make it easier*  
  
Yami: *bends over*  
  
Kuk: *crawls on* *kicks his side for him to start walking*  
  
Kauket: *laughs at the sight*  
  
Yami: OW! *starts walking....* ow ow heavy! Heavy!  
  
Kauket: *follows* WE gotta run if we wanna get there in time!  
  
Kuk: *sniffs* *holds his head*  
  
Yami: *Starts to run* *gets tired starts to walk very slowly*  
  
Kuk: *cries and whines* Go faster!  
  
Kauket: *runs and helps Yami run by pushing him*  
  
Kuk: *kicks* GO FASTER!!!  
  
Yami: OW!!  
  
Kuk: My head's bleeding!!  
  
Yami: I KNOW THAT!!!  
  
Yami: *continues going kind of slowly*  
  
Kuk: *gets angry* GO FASTER!!!* kicks harder and quicker*  
  
Kauket: come on Yami!! *way ahead of the two*  
  
Yami: *runs a little*  
  
Kuk: FASTER!!! *kicks more*  
  
Yami: *runs* *stops to pant* *runs again*  
  
Kuk: *sighs*  
  
Yami: I'M going pretty fast!!!  
  
Kuk: Yeah right!! That slug's going faster than you!! *points to a slug on the ground whose racing Yami*  
  
Yami: Argh!!! *runs so fast almost drops Kuk* 


	13. Blacky Blue Bites

Oh! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Yami Bakura Fan has become Kauket and my editor!! ^_^ Thank you YBF! **claps** Anyway on with the story!!!  
  
______________________________________   
  
Kuk: Go faster!!! See, that snail's still beatin' ya!!  
  
Kauket: *waits in the distance* Man they're slow.  
  
Kuribo: Yeah we're right near the Hospital and they are still in the woods   
  
Kauket: *laughs* slow-pokes.  
  
Kuk: *whines* Come on!! They're already there!! RUN!! I COMMAND YOU!! *kicks*  
  
Yami: *Runs a little* *stops* *sees a spider* AHHHHH!!!! *runs to Kauket and Kuribo*   
  
Kuk: Man, Yami! You fight psychopathic guys no problem, but when you see a harmless spider you scream and run.  
  
Kauket: 0_0 He's afraid of spiders!  
  
Yami: Everyone is afraid of something! Now into the hospital!  
  
Kuk: *laughs* Yeah! Go in there!! *kicks*  
  
Kauket: *walks in the hospital*  
  
Yami: YO DOC!!!   
  
Doctor: What?  
  
Kuk: Me head's bleedin'! *points*  
  
Kauket: So save him!  
  
Kuribo: YEAH!!! NOW!!  
  
Doctor: Fine, KICK!! INTO THE EMERGENCY ROOM!! *points and runs*  
  
Yami: *runs to emergency room* *lays Kuk on table* Malik was throwing things and hit his head that is how he got the cut. ^^;;;;  
  
Kuk: *frowns* Liar! It was him! *points to the mirror at his reflection*  
  
Yami: That is was not!  
  
Kuk: *now points to Yami* It was that dude then!  
  
Yami: I am himura the batossai! I don't do things like that, that I don't ^^;;;  
  
Kuk: Uh?  
  
Doctor: I don't care who did it!! We've got to put stitches in his head now!!  
  
Kauket: O_o Stitches?  
  
Kuk: 0_0 *scared*  
  
Kuribo: good thing it isn't me ^^  
  
Kuk: No!! Not stitches!!! Anything but that!!  
  
Kauket: Poor guy...looks like we may have to hold Kuk down.  
  
Doctor: Yep, you will. *gets out a shot*  
  
Kuk: NO!  
  
Kuribo: Shh! Don't call him Kuk, Kauket!   
  
Yami: Yeah it's MALIK!   
  
Kuribo: That looks painful  
  
Kauket: Oh yeah, they just look so alike, my bad. Sorry Malik.  
  
Kuk: *mind works slow now* What's a Malik?  
  
Doctor: *comes closer to Kuk, shadowing over him*  
  
Kuk: *whimpers*  
  
Kuribo: *shuts eyes*  
  
Kuk: *closes eyes as well*  
  
Doctor: *inserts needle as Kuk passes out*  
  
Kauket: *watches* It wasn't that bad.  
  
Kuribo: Watches a lil. *faints*  
  
Yami: Nope, that it wasn't....or not for us. ^^;;;;  
  
Doctor: Now, who will help for the stitches?  
  
Kauket: *looks at Yami* You gave him the cut, it fair you help fix it.  
  
Yami: That I....I will?   
  
Kauket: *nods* Yup, you will.  
  
Doctor: *holds up the stitches* Hurry now.  
  
Kuk: *moans in sleep*  
  
Yami: okay what do I do?  
  
Doctor: Help put in the stitches! *moves Kuk's hair our of the way* Come on!  
  
Kauket: O_o Now I don't even wanna watch *turns away*  
  
Kuribo: *still out*  
  
Yami: puts in some stitches  
  
Kuk: *moans* *twitches*  
  
Kauket: *peeks through hands* He's wakin' up!!  
  
Doctor: Go faster! *puts in more stitches*  
  
Yami: *goes faster* *back begins hurting* Ow!  
  
Kuk: *moans* *whines moving around*  
  
Doctor: Just one more and...*puts one more stitch in* Done!  
  
Kauket: *looks* Is it over?  
  
Kuribo: Kuri? *wakes up again*  
  
Yami: I think. Ow!  
  
Kuk: *whines still in sleep* Die.....*light snore*  
  
Kauket: ?_?  
  
Doctor: There! He should wake up soon!   
  
Kauket: :p Malik now really does have a metal head! 9/  
  
Kuk: *eyes slowly open* Eh?   
  
Yami: That he does. :-P   
  
Kuribo: ^^ Hi there Malik!   
  
Kuk: *sits up* Huh? My name is K-  
  
Kauket: MALIK!!   
  
Kuk :.......Malik....  
  
Doctor: *starts to add up how much this would pay*   
  
Yami: Does anyone have any money?   
  
Kuk :.....*looks in pockets* *only pulls out lint* It all got blown up.......:(   
  
Kauket: *holds up one dollar*   
  
Yami: I got nothin' that I dont'   
  
Kuribo: What do we do? Anyone got a credit card? Or should we just run and change identities again? ^^;;;;   
  
Doctor: This would cost.....one thousand dollars!   
  
Kauket: WHAT?!  
  
Kuk: *mostly dies*   
  
Yami: We should have let him die!   
  
Kuribo: :'( :'( What do we do?!   
  
Kuk: WHAT'D YOU SAY?!  
  
Kauket: RUN!! *dashes out the door*   
  
Yami: Okay, that I....   
  
Kuribo: Oh forget it! * grabs Yami and runs out the door*   
  
Kuk: WAIT FOR ME!!!! *runs after them* Ow my head...   
  
Kauket: *runs back in the woods*  
  
Yami: Okay now what do we do? :-S   
  
Kauket: Fix the chopper!   
  
Kuk: *waddles following* My head....:'(   
  
Yami: okay! *starts picking up pieces*   
  
Kuribo: Ok.....:-S   
  
Kauket: *puts the pieces together*   
  
Kuk: *finally makes it there* My head :(...........:'(   
  
Kuribo: *pats Kuk*   
  
Yami: Get over here you two!!   
  
Kuk: *sniffs* *Waddles over there* *puts two completely different pieces together*   
  
Kauket: *forms a door* Look what I did! ^__^   
  
Yami: YAY!!   
  
Kuribo: Good!   
  
Kauket: *starts at something else*  
  
Kuk: *makes a window looking thing* Look what I made! *thinks it's the front window*   
  
Yami: That's good too!  
  
Kuribo: *makes propellers*   
  
~hours later~   
  
Kuk: *makes the wings*^___^   
  
Kauket: *looks at the 'chopper'*   
  
Yami: WE did a good job! ^^   
  
Kauket: Is it safe to get in?   
  
Kuk: I dunno, let's see! *is about to step in the chopper but is stopped by Kauket*  
  
Kauket: Not with stitches in your head your not  
  
Yami: I'll go! *steps in* walks around* It seems ok! 9/  
  
Kauket: Okay....*walks in* It looks safe!  
  
Kuk: *follows* IT WORKS!! *touches the wall part and everything falls*   
  
Kauket: KUK!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yami: KUK!!! YOUYOU!!   
  
Kuribo: STOP!! YAMI!!   
  
Kuk: SORRY!!:'(   
  
Kauket: OUR CHOPPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kuk: Here! I'll fix it! *tries to fix the rest but the rest but the rest of it falls* NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
Yami: YOU IDIOT!!!   
  
Kuribo: O_o`   
  
Kuk: I'M SORRY!!!   
  
Kauket: T_T I knew we should've used super glue not regular.   
  
Yami: I used scotch tape not duck!   
  
Kauket: *groans*   
  
Kuk: Here, I'll fix it again! *tries to tape the pieces back together only to get caught in the rest of their tape* HELP!   
  
Kuribo: Oh he is stupid   
  
Kauket: Those stitches made him stupid. -_-' We gotta take 'em out.   
  
Kuk: *more stuck* HELP!   
  
Yami: Kuk!   
  
Kuribo: Are you ok?   
  
Kuk: *now completely wrapped up* IT'S TRYIN' TO EAT ME!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! EVIL TAPE!!!! EVIL TAPE!!!!!:'(   
  
Kauket: *watches*uh   
  
Kuk: *still tangled* :'( HELP!!  
  
Kauket: *stares*   
  
Kuribo: What should we do with him?   
  
Kauket: Do we have scissors anywhere?   
  
Kuk: *whines* Help!:'(   
  
Yami: I could buy some  
  
Kuribo: Well hurry up then!   
  
Yami: okay! *starts to run down to the store*   
  
Kuk: *points to a sharp object laying on the ground* *muffled* Dat..!!!   
  
Kuk: *muffled* Get back here!!! *still pointing*  
  
Kuribo: Uh....what is it Kuk? I can barely understand him when he is muffled like that -_-  
  
Kuk: *muffled* DAT!!!! *points*  
  
Kauket: Eh?  
  
Kuribo: I think he said bat. You want a bat? What kind? Baseball or the animal?  
  
Kuk: *muffled louder* DAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kauket: I think he wants the animal.  
  
Kuribo: Oh....I think those stitches really did do something to him....what do you think?  
  
Kauket: I think so to, we should get them out.  
  
Kuk: *shuts eyes* *muffled scream* NOOO! GET DAT!!* tries to point* *points again* DAT!!!  
  
Kauket: He really wants a bat.  
  
Kuribo: Hmm...where on earth are we going to buy one of those?!   
  
Yami: *comes running back* I got the scissors! Well I had to steal them but....  
  
Kauket: Hmm...a zoo?  
  
Kuk: *rants muffled*  
  
Yami: A bat?! He wants the animal? Oh okay I'll be able to get away with a bat easy! *starts to run off again*  
  
Kuribo: You'll get your bat very soon Kuk! ^_^  
  
Kuk: *muffled* I didn't want a bat!! I said I wanted DAT!!! *points again*  
  
Kauket: Don't worry Kuk! It's coming!  
  
Kuk: -_-'  
  
Kuribo: Kuk is really impatient!   
  
Kauket: I know. Gosh! *shakes head*  
  
Kuk: *muffled* No I'm not!  
  
Kuribo: So why does Kuk need a bat?   
  
Kauket: I dunno....  
  
Kuk: I dun wanna bat!! I want dat! *points with foot*  
  
Yami: *comes running back!* I got the bat!! ^^  
  
Kuribo: YAY!  
  
Kuk: *anime fall* *muffled* Not dat!!  
  
Kauket: Look! He's so happy he fell!  
  
Yami: good! Now what do I do with it? ^^;;;;;  
  
Kuk: Me!! Give it to me!!! *shifts body while its stuck in the tape*  
  
Yami: uh I think he wants it *hands Kuk bat*  
  
Kuk: *yanks the bat into his hands* *bat bites him* OW!! IT BIT ME!!  
  
Kuribo: ^^;;;;;;;; Ehe..  
  
Kuk: *now atempts to use the bat's teeth to gnaw off the tape* *muffled as he holds up the squeaking bat* Now! Destroy the tape!! *bat bites his hand again* Not my hand!  
  
Kauket: What's he sayin'?  
  
Kuribo ?_?  
  
Yami: Uh....I dunno?   
  
Kuk: Get da tape off! *yanks open the bats teeth and makes him tear off the tape* *bat bites his chest* OWW!!! *muffled* I got a rabid bat. _  
  
Yami: Oooh! That must hurt...  
  
Kuribo: Should we help get the tape off?  
  
Kauket: Yeah, but duck tape is STICKY!  
  
  
  
Yami: True..just let him do it. ^^  
  
Kauket: Yeah!  
  
Kuk: No!! Help me!!!   
  
Kuribo: But my fur will get stuck and be pulled out!!  
  
Kauket: Yeah, and I have to stay clean for our date.  
  
Kuk: *stands up and almost falls* *holds the raging bat*  
  
Yami: Same here. I wanna look handsome. ^_^  
  
Kuk: *now has sticky hair* I want to too! But now look at me!! *sniffs* And now I smell like bat!  
  
Yami: you can shower? ^^;;;;;  
  
Kuk: *frustrated moan* *waddles to some shop still holding the bat*  
  
Kauket: *watches* You're not gonna name your bat, Kuk?  
  
Kuribo: Yeah, name it!! ^_^  
  
Kuk: *stares at the bat as it tries to bite him* ..................Mr. Bites.  
  
Kauket: Aww...think of a better name!  
  
Kuk: ~_~"  
  
Yami: ^^;;; No I like the name!  
  
Kuk: Blacky!!!  
  
Kauket: Cute!!^__^  
  
Kuribo: ^_^ that's beter!~  
  
Yami: How about Blacky and the last name Bites?   
  
Kuk: Okay! Blacky Bites.^.^  
  
Kauket: What about the middle name?  
  
Kuk: Hmmm....*stumbles losing balance*  
  
Yami: Blacky....bites....it's gotta begin with B!  
  
Kuk: Blacky Blue Bites!  
  
Kauket: Okay!  
  
Kuribo: OK!!  
  
Yami: good!  
  
Kuk: I should teach him tricks...hmm.....  
  
Kuk: How about teaching him to fly and get me stuff!^^  
  
Yami: Nice idea!!  
  
Kuribo: and then what? do we live in the woods forever?!  
  
Kuk: Uh....I guess.....But have no fears!! Mr. Blacky well get everything we need!! *sits Blacky on his arm and holds him up* Now.... get me some new clothes from JcPennys!!  
  
Blacky: *flies away in a completely different direction*  
  
Kuk: NO!! BLACKY!!!  
  
Kauket: *laughs*  
  
Kuk: MY BAT!!!   
  
Kauket: *still laughing*  
  
Yami: ooh! great idea Kuk you lost your bat!!   
  
Kuk: COME BACK BLACKY!!!  
  
Kauket: *holds her stomach laughing*  
  
Kuribo: So I take that we will go back to the city?   
  
Kuk: *sulks* Yeah...  
  
Kauket: Yes! No more woods!  
  
Kuribo: alright!! ^_^  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Kuk: *waddles still stuck in the tape*  
  
Kauket: Yay!  
  
Kuribo: So when do we get outta here? ^^  
  
Kauket: Now!!!^_^ *heads outta the woods*  
  
Kuk: *moans* I'M STILL STUCK!!! *rants as he throws himself around trying to get the tape off*  
  
Yami: Alright I'll help! *grabs scissors and cuts tape*  
  
Kuk: Thank you!  
  
Yami: No problemo  
  
Kuk: *now sticky all over* -_-' And now I have no bat*  
  
Blacky: *flies back on Kuk's arm holding a shampoo bottle*  
  
Kuk: YOU CAME BACK!!!! *hugs Blacky*  
  
Kuribo: AWW! ^^ How cute!  
  
Kuk: Now! *waves finger in a 'NO!' wave* Don't ever do that again Blacky!!  
  
Kauket: ^________^  
  
Kuribo: ^_^   
  
Yami: HA HA  
  
Kuk: What?  
  
Kauket: ^___^ 


	14. RIP

Kuk: Good Blacky Blue Bites! *hugs Blacky* Kauket: Does he know his bat is filthy? Kuribo: Good thing I'm not going with him on the date Kauket: *nervous laughter* Yeah. Kuk: *kisses Blacky* Kauket:.....................O_o Kuribo: .............eh?! Yami: Kuk that is disgusting! Kuk: Well sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrRY! Kauket: I'm definitely not gonna kiss him now... Kuribo: Aww poor Kauket! Now she can't kiss you! Yami: *thinks: Maybe I should kiss it too....* Kauket: Yeah! Kuk: *thinks; Good!* Awww....I forgot about her. Kauket: You forgot about me?! Kuribo: WHAT?!? How… How could you for get her?!~ Yami: O_o` Kuk: Uh....*points to stitches* Kauket: I guess that's a good excuse. Kuribo: sorta... Kauket: Oh well....there's still mouthwash! Kuk: *smacks face* Yami: ah yes mouth wash! Kauket: Let's go get some! Kuk: *looks at Blacky* *thinks; That was supposed to work!* Yami: laughs* Kuk: *follows Kauket sulking* Kauket: No, how about a dentist? Kuribo: good idea! Kauket: I know! Kuk: Den....tist? Yami: now look what you get to do! Kuk: -_-;;; Kauket: And look! There's a store right there! Kuk: -___-;;;;; Kuribo: go on in kuk! Kuk: *whines* No..... Kauket: Go on! You have bat germs in you! Blacky: *rants bat squeaks when he heard Kauket* Kauket: What? It's true! Kuribo: Yeah! It is! Yami: Kauket: Do it, Kuk! *kicks him inside* Kuk: *stumbles inside* *mutters* Doctor: Ah! customer! What can I do for you? Kuk:.....Mouth cleaning...? Doctor: okay! Let me take a look! Please sit right here.. Kuk: *sees a untrusting chair*......................................................................................................*sits in it anyways* Doctor: *takes a look* EEWW! You have 10 cavities!! Kuk: WHAT?!THAT'S NOT TRUE! Doctor: *evil grin* yes it is. *thinks: Great way to make money. ^_^* Kuk: I don't trust that grin..... *shut mouth closed* Doctor: But you can look and give me some money when you are done! Kuk: I probably won't have any teeth when i'm done._ Doctor: yes we might have to give you fake teeth. Kuk: FAKE TEETH?!?NUH-UH!!NOT ME! *runs for the door* Yami: *grabs kuk* C'mon nothing bad'll happen Kuk: *tries pulling himself to the exit door* Yes it will! Kuribo: We'll protect you! Kuk: *continues* No you won't!! Kauket: It's not that bad. Kuk: Yes it is! Kuk: Please don't make me do this. Kuribo: *points* EVIL!!! Well, c'mon Kuk! Kauket doesn't want to be near some guy who's breath stinks and has been kissed by a bat! Kauket: Yeah! Kuk:........................................but... Yami: Just do what the doc says ^^;; Doc: Lets fill those cavities! : D Kuk:*whines as he sits in the chair* Doc: *starts drilling holes so he can make money* Kuk: My teeth!!!! Kauket: O.o Kuribo: I think we uh...should get Kuk outta here while he still has some teeth ^^;;;;;;;; Yami: Yeah! Hey Doc! Stop! Kauket: Hey!As Kuk's girlfriend---STOP!! Kuk: Doc: *stops* Why? Kauket: Because!Your doing a horrible job! Kuk:*jumps out of the seat holding his mouth*ow... Kuribo: So Kuk how many teeth are left? Yami: *whispers* Bad q! Kuk:................................... all but one... Kauket: Then your mouth's still good.*weak smile* Kuk: *Hygienist Walks in* Hygienist: I'm so sorry about our greedy doc! Kuk: Can you fix my mouth?*points* Kauket: Please? Hygienist: Alright *smiles* and it won't cost you a thing. Kuk:*frowns*It better not!.....My tooth... Hygienist: It will ache for a while. ^^;;;; Kuribo: O_o` Kuk:................................................... Hygienist: But it'l get better. Kuk:..........................*weak smile**frowns*Now fix my tooth! Kauket: -_-; Hygienist: Okay but it'll hurt so we may want to knock you out first... Yami: Should I do that?! Kuk: O_O Kauket: ^_^ Go ahead! Kuk: O_O Yami: *smacks Kuk on the head (on the stitches) with his stick* Kuk:*flops to the ground* Kuribo: ow! Kauket:*worried look*He said knock him out not kill him. Yami: I didn't kill him ^^;;; Yami:....I don't think Hygienist: Dun worry he's breathing. ^^ Kauket: ''''''''''''' Kuk: X.x Hygienist: *fixes teeth* Yami: That's better now can we wake him up? Hygienist: go ahead. Kauket: Okay! Kuk: X.x Kuribo: *fills a bucket with water* *dumps it on Kuk* Kuk:*wakes up*THAT'S COLD!!!!!!0_0 Kauket: That was loud.*holds ears* Kuribo: Date?! ^_^ Kauket: DATE!!!! Kuk: Ah, man. -_-; Yami: ^9^ good thing I don't feel like I think Kuk does. ^_^ Okay let's go Kuribo: YAY! Kauket: YES!!! Kuk: -_-; Kuribo: Where to?! Kauket: Uh..... Kuk:*thinks: "Please let this take a while."* Yami: Burger King I still have 0 bucks. Kuk:*holds mouth* -_- Yami: *pulls some coins out of pocket* okay looks like I can get the girls a burger and a water at burger king...you got any money for us kuk? Kuribo: -_-;; Kauket: Oh wow.I feel speacail....-_- Kuk:*pulls out half /100 dollar bill and holds it up*I have this. Yami: Hm...that might be useful! Kuk:*starts to think*Hey...*weary look at Yami*You're the main character.....how come you don't have a trillion dollars? Yami: ^^;;;;;;;; Would you believe me if I told you Yugi donated all his money to Grandpa's shop? ^^;;;; Kuribo: O_o Kuk: *more weary look*No.*narrows eyes as he pokes Yami's nose*What'd you spend it all on? Kauket: 0.0 Yami: *thinks: maybe we could beg gramps for some money...* Well! I think I just thought of a way to earn some money! come kuk. *kicks kuks shin* Kuk:*frowns*Hey!*pauses in thought*.............................Why do I always have to come with you? Yami: *whispers* Cause I really got an idea *wink wink* Kuk:*whispers*The bank again?!*hopeful look* Yami: -_- no...some thing easier Kuk:*moans in disappointment* Yami: -_- oh just come on! Kuk:*sluks as he walks* Kuribo: *blink blink* should we follow them? ^^ Kauket: Yeah.^_^ Kuk: Can we steal other peoples' wallets? Yami: -_- no we are going to steal a cash register. ^^;;;; Kuk: Oh!Yes!!! Kuk:*storms in the game shop*HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! Grandpa: Hello? Yami: -_- Hi pops! Grandpa: Yugi? is that really you? *looks at kuk* Kuk: Me?*points to himself* Grandpa: It is you! *hugs Kuk* Yami: -_- Kuk: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! HUGS!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Yami: XD Kauket:*comes inside*Oh? Kuribo: O.o? Granpa: so Yugi.... Yami: I am Yugi! Granpa: oh you are yugi? Yami: yes. -_- Kuk: Don't call me Yugi! _ Kuk: I'm not Yuugi.......i'm not innocent...I'm evil._ Gramps: Uh..okay *hugs Yami* It's soo good to see you! Yami: You too -_- Kuk:*whispers*You keep him hugging you while I steal the money. Yami: *whispers back* that's not what I planed! oh fine Kuk: ^_^*starts going to the behind the counter* Kuribo: o.o *whispers* Yami and Kuk are stealing again! Kauket: *whispers*I told Kuk not to steal! Kuk:*starts taking the money and some cards* Kuribo: What jerks! But Kawaii and wonderful jerks! Yami: Yes Gramps I'm glad I'm home too. -_- Kauket: Yeah! Kuk:*starts stealing cards instead of money* Yami: KUK YOU IDIOT!! Gramps: hm? Kuk: 0,0 Gramps: *starts to turn around* Kuk: Duh... Yami: Come on outside pops! *Pushes gramps out the door* Kuribo: *smacks kuk* Kuk: What'd I do?I wanted cards!We can sell these for money! Kauket: -_- Kuribo: oh SURE but flat out money is better Kuk: Fine!*grabs all the money and stuffs it in his pockets* Kuribo: that's better! Wait what am I saying?! Kuribo: Oh well Kauket: Heh.*finds a rare card*o0o0o0o!!Pretty!*takes it* Kuribo: Kuribo -_- * Kauket: What?*holds up the card to find a better rare one**drops the one she has and takes what found*^_^ Kuk: Yeah! That's the idea!*gets some cards* Kuribo: Look! A Kuribo!! *starts collecting Kuribo cards* Kauket: o0o0o0o!!An other pretty card!*takes it* Kuribo: A multiply! Yami: *Runs in* I made Gramps go on a walk *looks around* what is going on here?! Kuk: We got the money, and now we want cards.*nods* Yami: oh okay! *picks up an Exodia* Kuk: *picks up Winged Dragon of Re*MY FAVE!!YAY!!*hugs it* Kauket: I want that card!! Yami: Hey that's mine!! Kuk: I had it first!! Yami: no Pegasus did! Kuk: Uh..........He don't count! Yami: yeah he does!@ Kuk: Well I was second!! Yami: Who cares?! Kuk: I do! Yami: the card doesn't! *grabs the card* Kuk?: Yes it does!!It loves me more since I used the best!!*takes the card back* Yami: *grabs half the card and tugs....a little to hard* ~~~RIP~~~ Kuk: MY CARD!!!! Yami: ooops! Kuribo: O_O Kuk: YOU DESTORYED MY CARD!!! Kauket: He has doomed hisself. Kuribo: poor RA!! I know how he feels right now! Yami: soorrry. Kauket: Poor poor Re. Kuk: YOU MONSTER!!! 


	15. The road kill and Hawaii or Alaska?

Kuk: MY CARD!!!!   
  
Yami: um....*grabs some money makes a run for it*   
  
Kuk: GET BACK HERE!!!!!*rages after Yami*  
  
Kauket: O_o   
  
Kuribo: this is bad we should just tape it back together like the BEWD   
  
Kauket: Yeah, but where's the card now?  
  
Kuk: YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!*grabs random object*   
  
Yami: AHHH!   
  
Kuk: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*throws random object*   
  
Yami: Wait I need to fight back! *grabs trash can* *throws it a Kuk* *but gets hit with Kuk's thing* OW! idiot!   
  
Kuk: i'M NOT THE ONE WHO TORE MY CARD!!!!!*throws trash can back**pulls banana peels out of his hair*   
  
Yami: Help!   
  
Kuk: NO*throws pop can**gets soaked for the pop inside it by throwing it the wrong way* -_-   
  
Yami: Ha! : D *Throws a banana peel on the ground*   
  
Kuk:*takes it out of his hair and throws it back*   
  
Yami: eew!   
  
Kuribo: Yami, Kuk! look out for that car!   
  
Kuk: What car?!*turns around to see a car*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!   
  
Kauket:*shut eyes*   
  
Car: *squeals tries to stop*   
  
Kuk:*runs out of the way*   
  
Yami: *gets out of the way to*   
  
Kuk:*runs to the bushes*   
  
Kuk:*watches from the bushes*I think I'm safe.   
  
Yami: Kuk this is war! First one to get hit by a car loses! Fair? ^_^   
  
Kuk: Fair!   
  
Kauket: And to die.....-_- So sad!!  
  
Kuk: I hope a semi hits you!!!  
  
Kauket: How wishing...   
  
Yami: I hope a Pepsi truck hits you!   
  
Kuribo: don't die! :'(   
  
Kuk: I hope a coca cola truck hits you!!!  
  
Kauket:   
  
Kuribo: what kind of rules are these?   
  
Kauket: Idiot rules?  
  
Kuk:*sees a car*AH!*runs out of the way*  
  
Driver: GET OFF THE ROAD YOU MORON!!  
  
Kuk: I'M NOT A MORON!!   
  
Yami: *Runs out of the way to* *sticks tongue out at driver* Ha! you didn't hit me   
  
Kuk:*dodges a gang of motorcycles*   
  
Yami: *gives pepsi truck money to hit Kuk*   
  
Pepsi Truck: *starts going toward Kuk*   
  
Kuk: HEY!!!CHEATER!!!!*runs to a near by building*   
  
Kauket: O_O   
  
Yami: you can't get off the road!   
  
Kuk: NO!!!*runs behind Yami*   
  
Yami: *gets behind Kuk*   
  
Pepsi Truck: beeeep *keeps coming*   
  
Kuk:*whines**goes back behind Yami and stays there*YOU'RE THE HERO!!SAVE ME!!   
  
Yami: Well Your the idiot! so you g2 die   
  
Kuk: I'M NOT THE ONE WHO RIPPED THE CARD!!!!   
  
Yami: You won't give it to me! *gets away from Pepsi truck*   
  
Kuk:*ducks to the ground and curls up*I DON'T WANNA DIE!!   
  
Pepsi Truck: beeep! *thinks okay I'll run him down now* *starts coming at full speed.   
  
Kuk:*notices**whimpers and curls up more*  
  
Kauket: MY GUY'S GONNA BE COME ROAD KILL!!!!   
  
Kuribo: oh no!   
  
Kauket:   
  
Pepsi Truck: *runs over Kuk* (not on him he is in-between the wheels*   
  
Kuribo: no!   
  
Kauket:*sobs*   
  
Truck: *goes on it's merry way*   
  
Kuk:*stays there*I... I'm dead?   
  
Yami: no you idiot!   
  
Kuk:*gets up**sees he's alive*YES!   
  
Kauket: HE'S ALIVE!!!!!*cheers*   
  
Yami: well u didn't get hit but you still lost!   
  
Kuribo: *phew*   
  
Kuk: Nuh-uh!!It didn't touch me!It just went over me.*nods**peeks open one to see a car come at him**screams and moves out of the way*   
  
Yami: so what! it still ran OVER you.   
  
Kuk: No fair!!   
  
Yami: yeah huh I win! I win! *starts dancing around in the streets*   
  
Kuk:*watches a kid on a small bike fly towards Yami**thinks: I'll keep that silenced.*  
  
Kauket:* sees the same*Uh.....Yami...   
  
Yami: *turns around* AH! *gets outta the way* Kuk you!   
  
Kuk:*sees the kid come back*Yeah!Run him over, Kid!!!  
  
Kid:*makes a hit and run on Yami*   
  
Yami: *mind Crush*   
  
Kuk:*frowns*Hey!   
  
Yami: what?   
  
Yami: What you had the kid do hurt so I had to get him back!!!   
  
~~Later~~~   
  
Kuk: At least I have money in the bank!!   
  
Yami: you do?! O.O   
  
Kuk: Yes! I'm saving it all up so Pegasus can make me a new Ra card!   
  
Yami: ^^;;;;   
  
Kuk: *sees Yami face* Did you already have him make one....For yourself!? :o   
  
Yami: Nope! ^^;; *total lie! *   
  
Kuk: Lie!! Give me it!!   
  
Yami: I don't have it yet!   
  
Kuk: Fine!Let me see your deck!*holds hand out proud*   
  
Kuribo: (to Kauket) And Yami got a new Ra but had to use Kuk's money that was in the bank. ^_^   
  
Kauket: (to Kuribo) 0.0 I hope he don't find out...How'd Yami get into Kuk's money account?   
  
Kuribo: He told the bank people that he was Kuk the hair really helped. ^^   
  
Kauket: Lol!  
  
Kuk: Let me see your deck.*proud smile thinking he's gonna be right*   
  
Yami: never!   
  
*starts to run*   
  
Kuk: O.O Hey!!!!*chases*   
  
Yami: AHH!!   
  
Kuk: GIVE ME MY RE CARD!!!!!   
  
Yami: NEVER!!! *turns around* Mind crush! : D   
  
Kuk: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!*covers*  
  
Kauket: Hey!! That's my guy you're doing that too!!!   
  
Yami: No duh! Mind Crush! Crush! Crush! *everything except Kuribo Kauket and Kuk is destroyed*   
  
Kuk:*watches* '_'..........Hey!! It's my job to destroy everything!!   
  
Yami: Nu-uh! Now it is mine! crush crush crush! Mind Crush!!!=)   
  
Kuk: Stop!! Don't make me be the good guy!! THAT WOULD DESTORY MY EGO!!!   
  
Yami: Your right! I'm the good guy! *goes down on his knees* *pulls out Ra and holds it up*   
  
Kuribo: *clap*   
  
Kuk:*snatches Ra**evil laughter* Ra's mine again!!*now starts to huggles Ra*  
  
Kauket:*watches* '_'   
  
Yami: I didn't mean that! *tries to grab it back**   
  
Kuribo: o.O   
  
Kuk: Go away!!*starts to run off with Re*   
  
Kauket: Uh...o.o   
  
Yami: *grabs a phone and calls 9-1-1*   
  
Kuk:*hides in the bushes with Ra**pats Ra*Don't worry little guy! You're home now!  
  
Kauket:*hears Kuk* O.O   
  
Kuribo:*hears too* What a weirdo DD  
  
Yami: WHERE IS KUK!?!?!   
  
Kauket: How come he couldn't be more 'normal'? -_-  
  
Kuk:*puts Ra in his deck*   
  
Kuribo: I dunno...   
  
Yami: Kuk you!! Where is he?!   
  
Kauket: I dunno.'_'  
  
Kuk:*crawls out of the bushes with camouflage clothes on*   
  
Kuribo: er..^^:;; I dunno where he is, sorry Yami   
  
Kauket: You might wanna look in the bushes?  
  
Kuk:*starts making his way to the game shop*   
  
Yami: *picks up a stick and starts poking around in the bushes* Kuk? Kuk? I want MY Ra back!   
  
Kuk:*tries his best to miss the stick*uh.....*starts making mean dog barks*   
  
Yami: I think there is a dog in there...   
  
Kuk: WOOF!!WOOF!!!*real mean dog comes up behind Kuk*  
  
Dog:*real growl*  
  
Kuk: Oh no.......   
  
Yami:C'mon out little puppy! *under breath* or should I say mean awful icky puppy!   
  
Dog:*snarls more*   
  
Kuk:*quiet voice*Shoo!!   
  
Doh:*rapid continuing barks*   
  
Kuk: SHH!!!   
  
Yami: Kauket? Kuribo! Call the pound!   
  
Kauket: Okay!*grabs out cell phone**dails the pound*   
  
Kuk: Gah!!!   
  
Dog:*snaps at Kuk*   
  
Kuk:*little girl scream**runs out of the bush*   
  
Yami: ^^ There you are Kuk! What cha running from?   
  
Kuk: RABID DOG!!!  
  
Dog:*starts chasing Kuk down*   
  
Yami: o.O Kauket?! Have you called the pound yet?! Are they coming?!   
  
Kauket: They said their busy.0.0  
  
Kuk:*runs behind Yami*Save me from that evil!!   
  
Yami: Give me Ra or I won't help you.   
  
Kuk: No!This is mine! Ra will save me just watch!   
  
Yami: *gets behind Kuk and watches*   
  
Kuk: Um...*pulls out Ra* Oh, mighty Ra!! Destroy the evil that is upon us!!*fire almost burns him* I didn't mean me!!   
  
Yami: *starts laughing* See Kuk that Ra is mine so it likes me better. ^_^   
  
Kuk: No it don't!! It just doesn't....recognize me...Yeah!   
  
Yami: yeah right! Watch me! Give me the card and I'll show you. ^^   
  
Kuk: Fine!*does so*   
  
Yami: ^___________^ *takes Ra and runs for it*   
  
Kuk: HEY!!!!*chases after him*   
  
Kuribo: -_- Why would they just go earn money for our date? Oh wait! they already have all the money in there pockets. -_-   
  
Kauket: -_- Too bad they always use that on hair gel..   
  
Kuribo: Yami... {I feel like having her say SIT! } get back here!   
  
Kauket: Kuk! Come here!  
  
Kuk:*stops waits for Yami to get in front of him*   
  
Yami: *doesn't move* You go first ^^   
  
Kuk:*doesn't move either* No no, I respect my elders.   
  
Yami: -_-;; Fine..*runs quickly ahead of Kuk*   
  
Kuk:*quickly chases after*Wait!!   
  
Yami: what?!   
  
Kuk:*gets up with Yami*Okay.   
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Kuribo: Yami give me Ra now!   
  
Kauket: Yes.Give her Ra!*nods*  
  
Kuk: Can I have Ra?^^   
  
Kuribo: No! *takes Ra from Yami* now when is our date?!?!   
  
Kauket: Yeah!!!  
  
Kuk: Uh....Now?   
  
Kuribo: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___^   
  
Yami: -_-   
  
Kauket: Yes! Finally!  
  
Kuk: I should've kept my mouth shut. -_-   
  
Yami: yeah really. -_-   
  
Kuribo: YAY where do we go?! ^__^   
  
Kauket: Let's go somewhere romantic!*blushes*  
  
Kuk: Ew...   
  
Yami: ewwww is soo right! *whispers to Kuk*  
  
Kuribo: um...we should go somewhere where there is music...and dancing and ^_^   
  
Kauket: Yeah, and we should go on the beach!  
  
Kuk:* with Yami*   
  
Kuribo: The beach! I love the beach!   
  
Yami: -_-   
  
Kauket: Oh....and we can watch the midnight stars!  
  
Kuk:..................................u_u;   
  
Kuribo: oooh! Yes! and we can rent a beach house and stay there for a vacation   
  
Yami: ........o.o   
  
Kauket: THEN we can make our own romantic show!  
  
Kuk: O.O   
  
Kuribo: YAY!! Okay guys lets go pack!!   
  
Kauket:*gets all her stuff ready in a matter of 2 mintues*  
  
Kuk:............................................................What?   
  
Kuribo: *get her stuff in 5 minutes*  
  
Yami: I can't do this! this is...   
  
Kuk:*regretfuly packs his stuff*T_T  
  
Kauket: Okay! Kuk's ready! ^_^   
  
Yami: *packs his stuff* Okay I'm all ready   
  
Kauket: Let's go to the airport!!  
  
Kuk:*sighs*   
  
Kuribo: YAY!!!   
  
Kauket:*whistles for the taxi*  
  
Kuk: We're doomed, Yami...Doomed. -_-   
  
*Taxi pulls up.*  
  
Driver: Where to?  
  
Kuribo: ^_^ Airport please.  
  
Yami: I know, Kuk I know we are doomed   
  
Kauket:*hops in*  
  
Kuk:*whispers to Yami*We can always 'accidentally' get on the wrong plane.   
  
Yami: yeah...   
  
Yami: *whispers to Kuk* So lets get on a plane to....Alaska.  
  
Kuk: Okay!!!   
  
Yami: So how are we going to do this?   
  
Kuk: We have to sneak there.   
  
Yami: Okay...are we taking them with us to Alaska or just us?  
  
Kuribo: What are they whispering about?   
  
Kuk: No.....We don't wanna go on the date remember?  
  
Kauket: I dunno...maybe we should find out.   
  
Yami: oooh! riight!   
  
Kuribo: Hey guys! what cha talking about? ^_^   
  
Kauket: Our date?  
  
Kuk: Yes!That is exactly what we were talking about!   
  
Yami: Yeah! and that is totally not a lie!   
  
Kuribo: okay...^_^ so what about our date anyway? ^_^   
  
Kauket: Oh....Okay.^^;;;  
  
Kuk: *smacks face*We decided to take you guys to Hawaii!   
  
Kauket: WOO!! Hawaii!!   
  
Yami: *whispers* but that is a lie.  
  
Kuribo: WOW!! Hawaii! coolio!   
  
Kauket:*squeals*Lets hurry!!  
  
Kuk: I know...But we're going to Alaska.   
  
Kuribo: ^_____________^ When does our plane leave? Do we have tickets yet?   
  
Yami: Um...when we get to the airport Kuk and I will go get our tickets ^_^   
  
Kauket: Will you buy ours?  
  
Kuk: Sure we will!  
  
Kauket: Okay.   
  
Yami: We are soo nice ^_^   
  
Kuk: Yes, we are.^^  
  
Kauket: Hey, where's our taxi?   
  
Yami: uh...over there letting Kaiba in -_-   
  
Kauket: Kaiba!! That's our ride!! You have limos!!   
  
Kaiba: It broke down you jerk   
  
Kuribo: -_-   
  
Kauket: So? Buy a new one!   
  
Kaiba:*gets in the car after letting SK in first*   
  
Kauket:*smacks face*  
  
Kuk:*watches* '_'   
  
Kuribo: hm....Taxi?? Another Taxi?! Where are they all?!   
  
Kauket: TAXI?!?!?!?!??!  
  
Kuk:*covers ears* T_T   
  
Yami: we could uh...walk?   
  
Kauket:*sighs* Okay...  
  
Kuk: That's gonna be a long walk. '_'   
  
Yami: -_- I know.   
  
Kauket: Then you two should carry us.  
  
Kuk: Wh-wh-what?   
  
Yami: *cough* wha da?!   
  
Kuribo: I'm not heavy Yami. -_-   
  
Yami: ^^:;;;   
  
Kauket: Me neither, -_-  
  
Kuk:................................*long heavy sigh**picks up Kauket*  
  
Kauket:*snickers*   
  
Yami: *picks Kuribo up* Let's go. -_-   
  
Kuribo: ^_____^ You're soo nice Yami   
  
Kuk:*starts the long walk to the airport*  
  
Kauket:*sheepish smile*^__^   
  
Yami: *Follows Kuk*   
  
~hours later~  
  
Kuk:*huff huff huff huff huff huff**at the airport**drops Kauket colasping*  
  
Kauket:*gets on her feet*You are so out of shape.   
  
Yami: *drops the one pound Kuribo* aww my back!   
  
Kuribo: -_-   
  
Kuk:*gets up*-_-  
  
Kauket: She's not that heavy is she?  
  
Kuk: I don't think so.*weary look at Yami*   
  
Kuribo: -_- okay guys go get our tickets!!   
  
Kauket: Yeah!*dashes in the airport*  
  
Kuk:*follows*Alaska here we come!   
  
Yami: yes! ^_^  
  
Kuribo: Yami! would you give me and Kauket some money to get a sundae while you get the tickets? ^_^  
  
Yami: -_- er...uh...Kuk you have all the money   
  
Kuk: -_-*gives Kauket and Kuribo money*  
  
Kauket: Thankies!*kisses him on the cheek*  
  
Kuk: .........Now!! For the tickets!   
  
Yami: *laughs at Kuk*   
  
Kuribo: thanks Yami! You'll get a kiss later!   
  
Yami: *stops laughing* Ok tickets. ^^;;   
  
Kuk: Now*walks up to the stand* Two tickets to Alaska and two to Hawaii.  
  
Kauket: What kind of sundae do you want?   
  
Yami: wait Kuk I thought we had to bring them...^^;;;  
  
Kuribo: I want a hot fudge sundae. ^_^ U?   
  
Kuk: We don't need to we'll send them to Hawaii and we'll go to Alaska! :-D   
  
Kauket: Okay! :-D and I'll get a sundae with no nuts!   
  
Yami: Well I guess we should find the girls...*looks at huge crowd of people*   
  
Kuk: Uh....o.o   
  
Yami: There is only one way to find them. DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE THE ICE CREAM STAND IS?!?!?   
  
Kuk: *everyone stares* How embarrassing..   
  
Yami and Kuk turn around to see the ice cream stand and Kauket and Kuribo.   
  
Kuribo: -_- man Yami   
  
Yami: ^^:;; sorry we got lost...   
  
Yami: ^^*nudges Kuk* The ticket Kuk^^ give the girls theirs.. ^^   
  
Kuribo: YAY!! *starts to grab an Alaska out of Kuks hand*   
  
Kauket: Yes!*grabs the Hawaii out of Kuk's hand*  
  
Kuk:*doesn't realize*   
  
Yami: *takes a Hawaii*   
  
Kuk:*is left with an Alaska*Okay, time to go to our plane.^^'   
  
Yami: *goes over to the Alaska place* Heres my ticket   
  
Ticket Lady: no...your plane is that one..*points to Hawaii plane*  
  
Yami: oh okay *get's on Hawaii plane*  
  
Kuribo: *gets on the Alaska plane*   
  
Kauket:*goes on the Hawaii plane*  
  
Kuk: Here is my ticket.*hands ticket to the flight person**gets on*   
  
Yami: *sees Kauket get on the plane*...o.o....oh no...I have a very very bad feeling...*plane takes of...*   
  
Kuribo: ^_^ Hey Kuk! Come sit over here!   
  
Kuk: Huh? o.o*sits by Kuribo*Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha*continues*  
  
Kauket:*sees Yami*O.O Is there a mistake?   
  
Yami: ^^:;; no....this plane was full...and Kuk and Kuribo had to get on a different plane. ^^:;;; *Thinking: *  
  
Kuribo: Where is Yami and Kauket? ^^   
  
Kuk: Uh....Their plane was full so they took another one to Hawaii^^;;;  
  
Kauket: Well can you sit over here?You can have the seat by the window.^^'   
  
Yami: -_- fine...but don't fall asleep cause then I won't be able to get out of my seat if I need to. -_-  
  
Kuribo: Oh okay but why didn't Yami come on this plane...*looks out window* and how come it looks like snow down there?   
  
Kuk:*sweat drops*Maybe we accidentally got on the wrong plane?*very nervous smile*  
  
Kauket: I won't.*over look out the window*Hey, we're almost there.I wonder when we're gonna meet back up with Kuk and Kuribo, do you   
  
know   
  
?*   
  
Yami: I dunno^^;;; just hope that idiot Kuk got on the right plane ^^   
  
Kuk: Me too.Hey, Yami.I'm hungry...Did Kauket give you more money?I want some peanuts.   
  
Yami: ^^;;;;; no....   
  
Yami: *thinks: speaking of money...Kuribo has RA?!? I just hope Kuribo doesn't give it to Kuk...*   
  
Kuk:*remembers Kuribo has Ra*Hey.Kuribo.May I hold Ra for you?People might try to take it from.   
  
Kuribo: I dunno......well okay. ^^ *reaches in pocket* er...Kuk it's not in there...   
  
Kuk*   
  
Kuk: O.O *small shocked voice*What?  
  
Kauket:*stomach growls*....   
  
Yami: I'm sorry I don't have any money...^^;;;  
  
Kuribo: oh! I think I packed it...maybe ^^;;;;   
  
Kuk: I hope so.^^;;;  
  
Kauket:*reaches in pocket**pulls out lent*.......u_u'   
  
Big Fat Guy: Hey that seat in the middle I sit there.  
  
Yami: O.O   
  
Kauket: O.O I'll sit in the middle and you can have the outside.....^^;;;*thinks: We're doomed....*  
  
Kuk:*thinks: How in the world did THIS happen?!?!?O.O*   
  
Kuribo: I wish you had told me there were different planes or I wouldn't have just taken one! I want Yami!   
  
Yami: you should have let me have the middle! I bet he'll fall asleep!   
  
Kuk: I'm sorry!  
  
Kauket:*sits in the middle*Opps.^^;;;   
  
Yami:   
  
Kuribo: *starts crying on Kuk*   
  
Kuk: Uh....*pats Kuribo*Don't worry, you'll see him again...*thinks: I hope.....*  
  
Kauket: We could always climb over him, right?!   
  
Yami: -_- yeah sure...*guy in front leans chair back* Oww! Get up ya jerk!   
  
Kauket:*laughs**kid behind kicks*-_-   
  
Yami: ow..^^;;; my back hurts...Kauket? are you alive? ^^;;   
  
Kauket: Whatever's left I think still is......x.x*being sat ontop of*   
  
Yami: Oh. ^^;; *stewardess walks over*  
  
Stewardess: What is going on?! What happened the seats!? Oh you poor man!   
  
Stewardess: *helps up the big fat guy*   
  
Kauket: Poor man?! What about us!?I think I have a broken back now....  
  
Kuk:*continues listening to some kid cry* -_-   
  
Stewardess: But it was your falt! evil teens! Now sir please go up to the first class and you may have this ride free ^_^  
  
Yami: What about me!?!?!   
  
Stewardess: Go sit back there with the suitcases!  
  
Kuribo: *wakes up* Are we there yet? -_-   
  
Kauket: But!!  
  
Kuk: I dunno, i'll ask! WAITRESS!!!!!!!   
  
Stewardess: Yes sir? ^^   
  
Kuk: Are we there yet?   
  
Stewardess: -_- no.   
  
Kuk: When will we get there? I demand an answer!!  
  
Kauket: Looks like we have to get new seats....*looks at angry people*   
  
Yami: ^^;; yep...ehe..  
  
Stewardess: in 1 hour.   
  
Kauket:*stands up only to dodge the flying food at her making it hit on Yami* Ooooppppss.  
  
Kuk: One hour?!?! Make this plane go faster then!!   
  
Stewardess: Just sit there quietly!  
  
Yami: -_- thanks...   
  
Kuk: I've been sitting quietly for almost a whole day!!  
  
Kauket:*ducks again from the food**starts crawling to some new seats*yw.^^;;   
  
Stewardess: I can always throw you outta this plane!!  
  
Kuribo: o.o  
  
Yami: Kauket! *crawls to empty seats*   
  
Kuk: You wouldn't dare!!  
  
Kauket: What?*crawls to the same empty seats*   
  
Kuribo: ^^;;;; Kuk stop!   
  
Yami: What mean people   
  
Kuk: Why?*sees guards come* O.O okay, i'll stop^^;;;  
  
Kauket:*slowly sits in the seat*Yeah!*throws a random object*   
  
Yami: =-D *starts throwing things too*  
  
Kuribo: -_-   
  
Kauket: Yes!! Take that!*keeps throwing things* =D  
  
Kuk:*watches them still come* O.O;;;;;;;   
  
Kuribo: pretend you are asleep!   
  
Kuk:*quickly does so*   
  
Kuribo: *looks like she is reading*  
  
Yami: *continues throwing things*   
  
Kauket:*sees someone come over to Yami and her*o.o*quickly looks innocent* ^-^   
  
Person: alright you jerk! *speaking to Yami*  
  
Yami: hm? ^^;; *gets beaten up* I don't feel good   
  
Kauket:*snickers*Oh.....um....*gets the first aid* Here you go...  
  
Kuk:*peeks one eye open* Are they gone yet?   
  
Kuribo: yep ^_^   
  
Yami: thanks a bunch. oow!w!   
  
Kauket:*use rubbing achol(sp?-_-)  
  
Kuk: Awright.*now relaxes*^_^  
  
Still looking for Yami pictures?   
  
Kuribo: -_- I'm hungry   
  
Kuk:*checks pockets* I think we need to save our money...for jackets.  
  
Kauket: *looks at Yami's bruised face**snickers*   
  
Kuribo: jackets?  
  
Yami: -_- don't laugh!   
  
Kuk: It's snowing now.See?*points out window to show snowflakes*  
  
Kauket:*starts laughing*   
  
Kuribo: WHAT THE?!?!?! HAWAII WITH SNOW?!!?!?!? WOOOOOOW THIS IS WEIRD!!! O.O   
  
Yami: -_-   
  
Kuk: Uh...'_' Yeah! It really SNOWS in Hawaii!!*nervous smile*  
  
Kauket:*holds stomach laughing**throws an object again*  
  
Angry person:*glares behind him to see an innocent looking Kauket*   
  
Yami: Kauket...I'm going to get beat up again if you kept that up!   
  
Kauket: But it's funny!*looks out the window**sees they're almost there* We're almost at the airport!!   
  
Yami: YAY! ^^;; What a shame Kuk is stuck in Ala...*shakes hand* ooops! never mind ^_^   
  
Kauket: So, he'll catch up with us soon?^_^  
  
Kuk:*sees they're almost at the airport**doesn't know if he should be glad or sad*   
  
Kuribo: this isn't Hawaii! I don't see the beach!   
  
Kuk: ..........Uh....um...We should see it soon!   
  
Kuribo:   
  
Yami: Yay. we are here...-_-   
  
Yami: ^^;;   
  
Kauket: Did Kuk say where we'll meet with him and Kuribo?^_^  
  
Kuk:.........-_-;*thinks: I.Am.SO.Doomed.* 


End file.
